A Frozen Heart
by Thefantasyqueen123
Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potters, Harry went through the time. He grew up with Tom Riddle, his only and best friend. Unfortunately, Harry disappeared, back to his own time. Where Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort ruled The United Kingdom. Will Voldemort recognize Harry? And what happened to the United Kingdom? Contains slight slash. ( Tom/Voldemort x Harry/Harrison )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta : notsofrilly**

_**1981**_

A man with a wand strode into the baby's room. The snake-faced, red-eyed man raised his wand and pointed at the woman who was standing in front of her baby arms stretched out protectively. The woman had beautiful red hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes. She cried.

"Please!," he woman, Lily, begged, "take me instead." The man, also known as Voldemort, looked at her with disgust written all over his face. When Voldemort wanted someone dead, he or she will die. There's no negotiation.

"Go out of my way, Mudblood. You don't have to die." Voldemort said, giving her a last chance.

"No, plea-" Voldemort lost his patience and stunned her. Lily fell to the floor.

Voldemort walked over to the baby. He was sleeping. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the boy.

"Avada Kedavra." At that moment the baby, Harry, opened his eyes and laughed. Voldemort looked surprised and confused, while the spell flew towards Harry. There came only one word out of his mouth. "Harrison…?" He said with a faint voice.

Suddenly James Potter came in and saw what was happening. He ran as hard as he could to protect his child. A bit of the spell hit him and he fell to the ground. The other part of the spell hit Harry. Unfortunately for Voldemort a bit was rebounded and a small part flew too his direction. The spell hit him. He screamed and then it was silent. Voldemort was still alive. He looked at his hands that where covered in his own blood. _I'm alive. Even after being hit by the killing curse._ He looked at the Potters. Lily Potter nee Evans still lay on the ground, stunned, James Potter beside her. Voldemort couldn't see if he was dead or not, after all he survived a part of the killing curse too. But he didn't mind looking if he was or not. Then he looked at the cot where Harry slept. He wasn't there anymore.

_Where is he? _Voldemort thought about everything what happened.

_Harrison... No it can't be! He disappeared. He left me. He is dead..._ Voldemort was in deep thought. But was disturbed when he heard the Aurors and the Order shouting. He apparated away, just in time. He even heard the Aurors opening the door and when he blinked he stood in the Riddle Manor.

"My Lord." A man who was richly dressed in black and green bowed in front of Voldemort. "Did you kill him?" he asked hopefully.

But Voldemort wasn't paying any attention to his second-in-command; he was in deep thought.

"Lucius, leave me." The man, Lucius, nodded and went quickly strode away, not willing to risk his master's displeasure. Voldemort walked farther into his own chambers.

_It can't be him. It was just coincidence that he looked much like him. Harrison is dead! God those eyes, they are so much like his.  
_

* * *

**_1927_**

"Mary! Come here! I've found a baby." shouted Mrs. Cole. A thin and tired looking woman in her mid-twenties came and stood next to Mrs. Cole.

"A baby. Who left him?" Mary looked at the sleeping little baby.

"I don't know. When I opened the door to put out the bottles of milk, I just found him there."

"He's a cute one. Do you know what his name is? He looks to be a year old."

"I don't know, why don't we think up one. You may choose.' Mrs Cole looked at her.

Mary looked at the baby. "Harrison. Harrison Collins. Collins was my grandmothers name."

"Nice name. Do we have an empty space for him?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"Well... there's only one room left and he's the same age..." Mary answered hesitantly.

Mrs Cole looked at her in surprise. She knew which room Mary meant. But Mary hated him. How could she put such a lovely baby in the same room with _him_?

"Aw, don't look surprised. Perhaps Harrison can help him."

"But what if we end up with two freaks. Don't say it's impossible. You know how Tom Riddle is." Mrs. Cole truly pitied Harrison.

"Let's just try it. After all, their aren't any other rooms available." Mary really hoped the freakiness would go away. They had already other problems. And Tom Riddle didn't need to be another one.

"Fine! But you have to deal with them if Harrison becomes a freak too." Mrs. Cole walked off to her office, leaving Mary and Harrison alone. She sighed. At that moment Harrison opened his eyes and yawned.

"Is little Harrison awake? This will be your new home and I am Mary." she cooed. She walked to Room 23, Riddle's room.

"Oh, what beautiful eyes you have, Harrison. Did you get that from Mum or Dad?" Mary cooed. She opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Well, Harrison. This is your new room and your new roommate." She walked to the cot in the middle of the small room and placed Harrison next to Tom. They looked at each other calculatingly.

"Harrison, this is Tom. Tom this is Harrison. Be nice to each other." Mary put a blanket on the two babies, turned the light off and went out of the room. But not before saying "Goodnight."

The babies kept on staring at each other, before Tom reached out and put his chubby little hand on Harrison's thin chest. Harrison moved closer to the other and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you like my story. It's my second, but this one has a plot and the first one not. It doesn't mean I will abandon the first story. Although This is my main story, so I will update this story more often. I already can tell you the first 8 or 9 chapters will be about how Tom and Harrison will grow up._

_Also, I would appreciate it if you review, follow or favourite this story._

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Ps: I know it's short chapter, but I will try to write a longer one._

_Pps: My English isn't good, but I hope you'll understand it.  
_

_Ppps: I need some names for the other children in the orphanage. If you want the name you think up in this story pm me or review. The OC aren't important, but I just need names. Thanks by the way. XXX_

_Words: 1000_

_This chapter is edited._

_Words : 1.105_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta : notsofrilly**

It was raining. There was so much rain that it looked like anyone who went out there would drown. Most people sat inside or sheltered under a tree or bus stop, but on the lifeless playground of Wool's Orphanage sat a boy on the swings. He had emerald-green eyes and messy dark hair. He was also too thin for his age and looked like he was 5 or 6 instead of 7. He staring into space with an blank expression. The boy was soaking wet. He had been sitting there for about 3 hours, but he didn't mind.

"Are you okay, Collins? It's not good, sitting in the rain like that." The boy was surprised to hear a voice behind him. He didn't turn around but knew who it was, Tom Riddle. He was also surprised the other boy even talked to him. Yes, they were roommates, but Riddle had always ignored him if he wanted some help, to play, or just talk. The boy tried to hide his expression, successfully. It wasn't that difficult, he had a lot of practice.

"Why are you talking to me? Just go away, Riddle." Riddle raised his brow.

"Since when do you call me Riddle? You always called me Tom." Collins looked at Riddle furiously. He wanted to be alone.

"So, you do listen when I talk to you. snort Just leave me alone." Collins sneered.

"What happened, Harrison?" The boy, Harrison Collins, looked angry and surprised. He didn't want to talk about his problems, so he tried to change subject.

"Since when do you call me Harrison?"

"Don't change subject." Tom answered in a silky voice. He walked to the swing next to Harrison and sat on it.

"Do you always feel like this when someone calls you a freak?" Tom looked a bit surprised at this question.

"No, I got used to it." Tom answered icily. "So, the rumors were true. You and Angelique fell from the 15 meter high roof and landed safely in the kitchen."

Harrison said nothing. He thought back to the event that started it all.

* * *

**Flashback**

Harrison and his four other friends sat on the grass in front of Wool's Orphanage planning on what to do that day.

"What are we going to play today?" said a red-haired girl with brown eyes, Angelique Simmons.

"Hide and seek?" suggested a fat brown-haired boy, Rick Walker, who was now eating a sandwich.

"That sounds like a great idea" said a blond-haired girl, Emily Johnson, cheerfully. The others nodded.

"Who's it?" asked the thin brown-haired boy, Tobias Jackson.

"I'm it." said Harrison cheerfully. He closed his eyes and began to count. The other ran away to hide.

"One... Two...Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten!" Harrison opened his eyes and looked around.

He could see Rick behind a tree. He was too fat to stand there. Harrison had explained to him many times that there were better places to hide himself, but he wasn't really smart. He walked over to the tree.

"I've found you."

"Again the first one." Rick looked disappointed.

"Yeah, but if you tell me where the others, I will make you the second one."

"Only one, is that good enough?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Angelique is hiding on the roof."

"Okay, thanks." Harrison walked to the orphanage and climbed onto the roof.

He looked around and saw nobody. When he looked behind him he felt something move and turned back. He saw Angelique with a plant, trying to cover herself.

"Found you!" Harrison yelled.

"Aah!" Angelique turned around, unfortunately she was clumsy and wasn't watching where she placed her foot and tumbled off the roof. Harrison saw it and grabbed her hand. Unfortunately they both fell off the roof.

_We're both going to die _thought Harrison. He felt the air everywhere around them. The speed of the fall increased. They both closed their eyes, hoping it would be a painless death.

Suddenly Harrison and Angelique felt something odd. They held their eyes closed until they hit the ground, but after a minute nothing happened. Surely they should die in that minute, it was only 15 metre. Harrison opened his eyes. He looked shocked. He and Angelique floated in the small kitchen of the orphanage. Then Angelique opened her eyes too, she had the same expression on her face, but couldn't help it to scream. "Aaaahhh!"

_The whole orphanage heard it _Harrison thought. He heard footsteps, coming his way. Then the door opened. In the doorway stood Rick, Tobias, Emily and Mary. When they saw Harrison and Angelique floating they looked shocked too.

"Help me!" Angelique sobbed, tears rolling off her cheeks.

"What happened?" Mary asked while she was helping Angelique.

"We... We played hide and seek. I...I hid myself on the roof. And... and..Harrison found me..me.. I was sur.. surprised to see him. He... he was al.. always so bad at this game. I..I stepped wrong and fell. Harr..Harrison too and I... I.. felt something odd and.. and when I.. I opened my eyes we were in the kitchen... floating." More tears rolled on her cheeks. When Mary succeeded to help her to the ground she turned to Harrison and looked a bit disappointed. She stared at him for a long time.

"Uhm... Can you help me too?" Mary nodded and helped him too.

"Thank you." He turned to his 3 friends in the doorway, who looked at him with fear.

"Uhm.. Let's stop with hide and seek. We can play something else."

There was a moment of silence. Rick broke it.

"We don't want to play with a FREAK!" Rick yelled. He walked to Angelique to comfort her.

"Look at what you have done to her! Go away freak! You're just like Riddle!" Harrison felt tears in his eyes. The words hurt. He looked at the other to in the doorway. They both looked pale and walked over to Rick's side. Harrison felt more tears in his eyes, he tried to stop it, he didn't like to cry. Then he looked at Mary. The one who had treated him the best. She looked afraid and disappointed. She didn't say anything.

At tear rolled on Harrison's cheek when he saw Mary's expression. He ran out of the room and out of the orphanage. Tears rolled as fast as they would come. When he heard something loud, he looked at the clouds. Harrison felt a drop of water on his nose. It was going to rain, probably hard. A part of Harrison expressions hung in the air, sadness. The other parts where anger and confusion. Harrison walked to the playground of the orphanage and sat on the swing, looking into nothing.

* * *

"Yes, they were. Does it bother you, Riddle? It's nothing of your business anyway." Harrison said bitterly.

"Yes, it does. You're really angry, right?" Harrison looked at him with a of-course-I'm-angry look, but didn't say anything.

"Well, fortunately for you, I was there too. So, you don't have to tell me what happened." said Tom in a normal tone as if it was nothing. Harry now looked outraged. Tom saw even a bit of red in his eyes and smiled.

"Really, it isn't your fault. You're special like me. You have to embrace it. The others are just afraid of something they can't explain, they're disgusting."

"They are my friends!" Harrison snapped. After Harrison heard what he said, he regretted it, biting on his lips.

"They are your friends? After what they have done? I think you have to choose your friends better."

"Well, they aren't. But what do you know about choosing good friends. You don't have one."

"O, you break my heart." Tom placed his hand on his heart and his knees hit the ground, he looked as if he was in pain. Harrison couldn't help but chuckle.

"Finally, you do something else than looking like a scary statue. Really, you could stare me to death with that face."

"Tom Riddle ,the one who tortures everyone, afraid of a statue." Harrison looked amusing, while Tom rolled his eyes.

"You know, you aren't that bad. Want to be friends?" asked Tom casually. Harrison didn't reply.

"It's rude, not answering someone's question." Tom looked seriously at Harrison.

"..."

Tom was losing his patience. He turned around and walked to back to the orphanage.

"Yeah..." He heard Harrison muttering. He stood there a meter away from Harrison, paralyzed. He turned slowly. Harrison was looking at the grass. Tom walked slowly to him.

"Let's begin all over again. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's nice to meet you.' Tom smiled.

"... I'm Harrison Collins. Same to you." Harrison tried to smile. It was both a sad and a happy one.

"See, I'm good at choosing friends." Tom teased. Harrison laughed.

"Perhaps, you aren't that bad, but that's because of me." said Harrison in an over dramatic tone.

"Yes, of course, my dear.' said Tom sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"See, you even admit it." Harrison teased. Tom rolled his eyes again.

"I've never seen you rolling your eyes this. Perhaps I should call you Tom Rolldle." Harrison grinned.

"Too cheeky. Perhaps I should call you Cheekison Collins." Tom grinned too. This time it was Harrison who rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." said Tom. He grabbed Harrison's arm and walked towards the orphanage.

"Why?" Harrison didn't want to go back to the traitors.

"For revenge. They will feel the same pain as you felt at their betrayal and even more." Tom and Harrison shared an evil grin.

* * *

_Author note_

_And did you like it? It's my longest chapter so far. Also I apologize if there are grammar mistakes. Remember it's not my native language. I would appreciate it if you tell my mistakes, so I could correct it. _

_Also, perhaps the chapters about Tom and Harrison will be till chapter 12 to 15. I can't write 2 hogwarts years in two chapters. I hope you will understand. In each chapter Harrison and Tom will be one year older, except for the hogwarts years and the chapters after the years._

_I would appreciate it if you review._

_xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Ps Thank you, all people, who followed or favourited this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was sunny. The children of the orphanage played outside, happily with one ball. The orphanage couldn't permit a second one. They were too poor. But even with one ball the children played happily together.

Not all of them. In the shadow of the orphanage sat two 8 years old boys in the grass, reading books. Books that were too difficult for their age. Harrison sighed and closed his books. ' Tom, I've already read them. Do you have new ones?'

' No, the orphanage can't pay more books.' Tom sighed too. He looked at the other children disgustingly.

Since the event last year Harrison and Tom became friends, best friends. Tom teached Harrison how to control his 'gift' and all the subject until he knew as much as Tom himself. Sometimes they even teach the other children of the orphanage a 'lesson'. Their favourite targets were the 4 traitor friends of Harrison. When they tortured them Harrison didn't pity them, instead he enjoyed it and wanted more. When the other children told Mary about the 'lessons' Harrison and Tom acted innocent. They never had a proof. The year when Harrison and Tom became friends was called The Devil's Spawns year by other children.

Harrison sighed once more. 'This is too boringgg.' said he, while gaping.

' Well, we could give them some lessons...' Tom suggested. Harrison looked angry but also happy. He still hadn't forgive them and never would.

' We could sneak out of the orphanage. It's too boringgg here and they won't mind anyway.' Harrison suggested. Tom thought about it. Nobody would care, after all they didn't want the freaks in their orphanage and it was much more interesting outside. But outside the orphanage was dangerous, if you didn't watch out people who kidnap you or something.

' Tommy, are you there?' Harrison waved his hands and Tom snapped out of his thoughts.

' Yes, let's go.' Tom said determined. Harrison looked happy.

' What's the plan to sneak out?' Harrison asked curiously with big eyes pleading.

' Really, you shouldn't plead. Others should plead for us. But yes, I have a plan. We're just making a deal with the others and walk away.' Tom rolled his eyes.

' Well, that's easy.' said Harrison a half happy half disgusted tone. Tom and Harry got up and walked to the nearest child Rick.

' What are you doing here?' Rick said with a disgusted tone, but Harrison and Tom could see the fear in his eyes and smirked a bit.

' We're here to make a deal.' Tom said with an icy tone. Rick flinched.

' Yeah of course, making a deal with the freak, as if you would keep your deal.' said Rick sarcastically. Harrison really wanted to punch the other boy but refrained himself. He isn't worth it.

' Well, perhaps this time I would keep it. This is the deal : We are going to sneak out of the orphanage and you won't see us until 18:00. Also, don't tell it or we will give you some lessons... Is that a good deal?' asked Tom.

Rick thought about it. The freaks would be gone till 6 o'clock, that would be the best thing what happened till now!  
And no torture sessions the whole day if they didn't tell it!

' Fine, I accept the deal.' Rick said happy and ran away to tell the others about the deal. Harrison and Tom grinned when he turned his back on them. They lost the torture sessions, but got instead of that something better.

' Let's go! before Mary or Cole see us.' Harrison grabbed Tom's hand and ran towards the racks of the orphanage. They opened it and walked to the other side.

' We have to be careful.' Tom said.

' Of course, but this is the first time we're alone without the others!' Tom rolled his eyes, while they walked through the streets. They looked at the shops, sometimes when they saw books, they look fascinated at it, but when they say a toys shop, they looked disgustingly at it.

' Hey! Tom look!' Harrison whispered, while pointing at a man dressed in purple robes. Tom followed the direction and frowned.

' I don't trust it.' Tom whispered back.

' Me neither. What are we going to do?'

' Following, this is rather interesting...' Tom's gaze was still fixed at the man. They started to follow him 7 metres behind him, trying to be discreet.

After 5 minutes the man stopped at a pub named the leaky cauldron. He went inside. Harrison and Tom did the same. When they where inside, they saw more people who wore robes. They walked to the barman, warily.

' Hello, I'm Terry. Aren't you a bit too young to go to Hogwarts and get your supplies in Diagon Alley?' Harrison and Tom were confused. Hogwarts? They didn't show their confusion. Otherwise Terry wouldn't tell about it.

' No, we just look a bit younger than we are.' Harrison answered politely, hoping he would believe it. Terry nodded.

' You two must be muggleborns. Who escorted you?'

' That man.' Tom pointed at the man who they were following, hoping it was the good answer. 'but I can't remember his name.' Terry followed Tom's direction and looked at the fat man in his purple robes.

' That's Professor Slughorn. Horace Slughorn. He is the head of Slytherin and teaches Potions.' Tom and Harrison absorbed every single word of what Terry said. Although a few they didn't understand. Slytherin? Potions?

' Uhm.. What is Diagon Alley? Professor Slughorn wasn't clearly about it.' said Harrison, hoping he hadn't pushed too much that Terry knew they didn't know anything.

' My, my.. Horace is beginning to become old.' Terry chuckled. ' Diagon ally is a hidden wizard place. You can buy your supplies for Hogwarts there. I hope you know what Hogwarts is, a wizard school. You will really like it, most of the children are excited to get wand.' Tom and Harrison were surprised and curious. They hid it very well, but if you looked good in their eyes, you couldn't see their expressions.

' Where is it?' Harrison asked curiously.

' You have to ask it to professor Slughorn.' Terry answered.

' But we don't want to disturb him.' Tom looked again at the professor, who was now drinking red liquid and talked to another man with the same liquid.

' That's nice. Well, come with me.' Terry went to the back of the store and opened the door. Harrison and Tom followed him. They went through the door and stood now before a wall. Terry tapped on a few bricks and the bricks moved making a gateway. Tom and Harrison looked fascinated at it. First they didn't believe in magic, but after the moving bricks they did.

' Here you go.' said Terry and walked away. Tom and Harrison walked through the gateway and saw many people dressed in multiple coloured robes. They looked around and studied everything.

' We're we going first?' Harrison asked at the same time as the 12 years boy who walked next to him with his father.

' We're going to Gringotts to get some money.' his father answered, while his son cheered.

' Well, I think Gringotts.' Tom answered. They walked through the busy street to the end of the road, where a snow-white multistoried marble building stood and went inside. They walked to the goblin in the middle of the beautiful decorated room who was writing with a feather.

' Hello.' Harrison said politely.

' Are you here to take some money?' The goblin asked without looking up.

Harrison frowned at the rudeness of the goblin, but answered still politely ' Yes.'

' Vault number and key or proof that it is your vault.'

' We don't know the vault number and we don't have a key or proof. ' Tom frowned now too.

The goblin sighed. ' Who are your parents?' Tom and Harrison didn't say anything.

' Now?! Are you going to answer?' The goblin looked up and lost his patience.

' We don't know...' Tom lied. Harrison didn't know but Tom did know one parent. His father, with the same name.

The goblin sighed. ' Do you know a thing what could be a proof.'

Tom was deeply in thought. 'We can talk to snakes.' Tom said suddenly. They discovered when they last year when they went to the zoo and saw a boa constrictor, who they had let escape.

The goblin looked a bit pale. ' Ragnarok.' Another goblin came. 'What's it?' He asked.

' Bring me a snake.' The first goblin demanded. Ragnarok left and came back after 3 minutes with a snake.

' Proof it.' The first goblin said simply.

' **Sssstupid goblinsss, let me goooooo. You woke me up.' **The snake hissed.

**' Forgive them, they're not worthhh.' **Tom said in Parseltongue against the snake, who had been surprised. The goblins in the room paled.

**' What'sssss your name?' **Harrison asked, while the goblins paled even more.

**' My name is Nagini, ssssweet tongued children. I haven't heard Parsssletongue in 300 years. What are your namesssss?'**

**' My name is Tom and this is Harrison.' **He pointed at Harrison.

**' So, talking to snakes is also called Parseltongue.' **said Harrison.

The snake nodded. She glided to Tom and he put her on his neck.

' Can I keep her?' The goblin nodded, while still looking pale.

' Did we proof it?' Harrison asked. Ragnarok nodded.

' Ragnarok bring them to Salazar Slytherin's vault.' The goblin demanded. Ragnarok nodded once more.

He gestured to Harrison and Tom to follow him. They walked to the carts, while looking around. When they were there the cart didn't surprise them anymore. After all they had seen more odd things today. They sat in the carts, relaxing at bit. What they didn't expect was that this cart looked like a rollercoaster. Perhaps it was even harder. They closed their eyes and prayed that they wouldn't vomit.

When they finally went slower, they opened their eyes. They saw many vaults. Vault number 55...44...35...27...19... and finally they stopped at vault number 7. They stepped out of the cart, trying not to think about the fact they had to go back with the cart again.

' The vault will open if you say something in Parseltongue.' said Ragnarok.

' **Oooppeeennn.' **Tom hissed. The slytherin green vault door with snakes went open and Harrison and Tom saw an amount of money in the vault and some other objects. They stepped in the vault.

' The Gold ones are Galleons.., 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle.' informed Ragnarok.

Tom and Harrison took a few Galleons and put it in their pockets. They both know what to buy with the Galleons. Books, books about the new 'world' they discovered and a wand.

Tom smirked evilly. ' We could curse them easily and with more pain now...' Harrison smirked at the thought of it.

' How can we take the books to the orphanage without being noticed.' Harrison asked.

' Magic.' Tom said, while rolling his eyes. ' There are simpification spells or notice me not spells or something like that, right?'

' Yeah, perhaps. It will be fun when we will come back.' When they were finished they walked both out of the vault and went back to Diagon Alley.

* * *

_Author Note_

_Yay! This is my longest chapter! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it. Also thanks for the reviews, it really encouraged me and I hope there will be more! I know I updated fast this time, but I won't promise you it will be always fast. Thanks for the ones who followed and favourited too! I really appreciated it!_

_Please don't forget to review. If I get more reviews, I will be happier!_

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Words : 2002!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harrison and Tom sat on a small wooden bench, staring icily at the passing people. They were in an amusement park, of course forced. Neither of them liked to play, they'd rather read some more dark spell books, but Mary found them and took them away. The only way to get them back was to come to the amusement park. They were quite lucky that Mary found them, because if mrs. Cole found them she would call the police and told them they stole the books.

Harrison and Tom growled at the same time. They hated to sit on a bench without books, in the heat, looking at stupid, happy, playing children. Luckily, they had both their wands in their pockets, so they could curse everyone who dared to tease them until they begged for mercy.

After the first visit to Diagon Alley, Harrison and Tom bought many book, most of them dark magic books. They studied them and practiced them on the other children in the orphanage. After a year, they could keep up with average wizards and even with the purebloods. They knew the etiquettes and almost all the pureblood families, but haven't met them yet. They also trained their magic and that was far from average. They mastered the darkest arts and everything till Hogwarts year 7. The books of that year was taken, unfortunately.

' How long until we can go back?' Harrison asked.

Tom looked at his watch and answered. ' 4 hours.' Harrison sighed.

' What are we going to do? I can't sit here and wait 4 hours!'

' Well, it could improve you patience.' Tom grinned, while Harrison rolled his eyes.

' Ah! Sorry can I sit here?' asked a man with a silver beard and half-moon spectacles who looked in his fifties. Tom nodded. The sat on the empty place and Tom and Harrison studied the man. The man wore an elegant outfit until you saw his tie. The tie was orange punctuated. Harrison and Tom both grinned a bit at the tie.

The man took something out of his pockets and looked at Harrison and Tom.

' Want a lemon sherbet?' The man offered. Harrison shook no and Tom answered politely. ' No, thank you. We may not take things from stranger.' The man nodded in understanding. ' Well, that's wise.' He put the Lemon sherbets in his pocket.

' Nice weather.' The old man began. Tom and Harrison didn't answer.

' Don't you think?' Tom and Harrison looked at each other. Tom saw a it's up to you hint in Harrison's eyes, he began to speak. ' Yes, very nice. What's your name if I may ask?' The man smiled friendly.

' Of course, my boys.' Harrison frowned at how the man had called them so familiar. He didn't even know them.  
' My name's Albus. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Nice to meet you. What are your names?'

Tom thought about if he should tell him their names or not. He was a stranger, but Tom also could tell that the odd man wasn't lying about his own name. Telling their names couldn't be wrong, right?

' I'm Tom Riddle and' Tom pointed at Harrison.' this is Harrison Collins.' The man looked at them with twinkling blue eyes.

'What are you doing here? You look a bit to old, to play here.' Tom looked at him curiously.

' Ah! I'm waiting for a friend. Horace Slughorn. He likes amusement parks.' Dumbledore answered. Tom and Harrison looked at each other. Dumbledore knew Slughorn and they came on the conclusion that this man was also a wizard.

' You're also a wizard.' Harrison stated. Dumbledore raised a brow.

' Yes, I'm. It seems like you two are wizards too.' Dumbledore said casually. Harrison and Tom nodded. The boring day had changed to an interesting day.

' Ah! Albus! Here you are.' The voice came behind them and all of them turned. They saw a fat man who was dressed in robed.

' Horace.' Dumbledore said against his friend. Horace looked happy at him as always and then saw Harrison and Tom.

' Hmm... I know you! You were the ones in the leaky cauldron. You live in that orphanage right? Wole's... Woel...Wool's. Yes Wool's Orphanage.' Tom and Harrison looked icily at him. They hated to be remembered to that orphanage.

' Orphanage?' Dumbledore was deep in thought.

' Yes. We live in that orphanage since.. we were 1.' Tom said furiously. Most of the people think the same about orphans. They're poor and stupid. _They are like the others _Tom and Harrison both thought.

Slughorn was silent and Harrison and Tom looked at Dumbledore. He looked back at them, especially at Harrison. After a few seconds, Harrison felt something hit his occlumency wall. Harrison frowned and looked furiously at Dumbledore who was still trying to get the wall down.

' I appreciate it ' Harrison hissed angry.' if you don't interfere my mind.'

Dumbledore looked surprised. He didn't know the boy knew about occlumency. Perhaps, he made a mistake, thinking Harrison was weak.

' You know about occlumency?' Dumbledore asked a bit nervously.

Tom also knew what happened to Harrison when they talked about occlumency and also looked furious.

' You're really pathetic.' Tom lost his patience and took out his wand.

' Cr-' Harrison interupted. ' He isn't worth it.' Harrison looked icily at Dumbledore who looked shocked at Tom. He knew what Tom wanted to say and couldn't believe Tom a 9 years old boy knew that horrible spell. He had no doubt it worked.

Slughorn still stood there frozen. ' Let's go.' Harrison grabbed Tom's hand and walked away, not staring back at them.

When they were sure they couldn't see the two other wizards anymore, Tom muttered.

'Why did you stop me? He hurt you. He used occlumency.'

' Tom, don't underestimate someone. After all, they were 2 adults who had more experience. And also we will get the old goat back, I swear.' Harrison smiled evilly.

' Make sure you do.' They went to another bench and made plans to kill the old man.

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you like this chapter too and please review. Also, just like I wrote last time in the author note, don't expect that I will always update fast! But if I get more reviews, then I will. Also, if you expect tomorrow another chapter. Well, I'm 90% sure that I can't update one. Sorry!_

_This chapter is a bit boring but if you have more interesting ideas, please tell. Perhaps, I will use it. Already, Thanks!_

_notsofrilly: Thanks, I've changed it! I hope you'll like this chapter too!_

_Lemrinth: And I like your dynamic to write the review too!_

_XXX Thefanficwriter10101_

_Words: 1152_**  
**

**Please review, the more reviews, the faster I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tom lied on the bed in his room, reading books. After a while, he sighed. It was today his birthday. Well, Harrison and Tom's birthday since no one knew Harrison's real birthdate and Mary had found him on Tom's birthday. Tom and Harrison hated birthdays. That was the day they were abandoned to a stupid muggle orphanage. They haven't even celebrate it once. Their 10th birthday was just a normal day.

Tom heard the door opened and knew who came in. After all, he was the only one who wanted and could walk in without being cursed. Tom looked up from his book and saw Harrison in the doorway, smiling and hands behind his back. Tom raised a brow. Harrison closed the door and walked to Tom who was still staring at him curiously.

' Happy Birthday!' Harrison said happily. Tom stared suspicious at him. Harrison gave the gift he hid behind himself to Tom who took it gratefully.

' Why did you buy a gift? We hated birthdays right?' Tom asked.

' Buying a gift for a friend's birthday is nice, duh! And yes we hate them but you would like this! Open it!'

Tom did as Harrison said and opened the slytherin coloured gift. He stared with wide eyes at the 2 books.

' Where did you get them?!' Tom exclaimed. Harrison was happy that Tom liked the gift and smiled.

' Knockturn Alley? It took me much time, but it's worth it.'

Tom still stared at the books unbelievable, two of the darkest arts in his possession. Tom then hugged Harrison a bit to tight.

' Ca...huh...n't...huh...bre...ath..huh!' Harrison barely managed to breath and Tom let him go, apologizing. Tom suddenly looked a bit disappointed. Harrison noticed it too and looked a bit worried.

' What's the matter?' Harrison asked worried. Tom looked at the ground.

' I haven't bought you a gift...' Harrison laughed.

' Don't have to.' He replied simply. Tom frowned.

' Have to.'

' Really? Are we going to play a game have to or don't have to? We're a bit too old for it.' Harrison rolled his eyes.

' If you really want to give something in return, do it next year. You give me 2 presents and I give you one.' Tom nodded.

' Have you already read it?' Tom asked curiously.

' Yes, a bit. I didn't read the parsletongue book yet. But I already read a bit of the Horcrux book. ' replied Harrison.

' To make a Horcrux you need to kill someone and your soul will split. But before the killing you have to do the ritual. If everything goes right you'll become immortal.' Harrison said like a professor.

' Who's the first?' Tom smiled evilly. Harrison looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

' The first who we will kill to make a horcrux.' Tom rolled his eyes. Sometimes Harrison could be really stupid.

' Don't know. I want to kill the others, but they're not worthy enough to be killed by us for that.' Tom nodded.

' It's better to decide it later.' Tom suggested. Harry nodded in agreement.

' Ha-' The door suddenly opened and a boy came in. He had red hair and green eyes. He looked afraid when he saw Tom and Harrison. They smiled. Not a friendly one.

' Ah! What do we have here?' Harrison began. The boy began to look pale.

' Well, well... That's the new boy. Andrew Martins.' Tom sneered.

' Hmm! Because your new, we will show you what will happen if you enter this room without our permission.' Tom and Harrison smirked. The boy looked like he was going to faint.

' We're friendly, so we will give you a ''lesson''.' said Harrison, while he whispered to Tom. ' We can practice it now on him.'

' Are you going to use him to make a horcrux?' He whispered back disgustingly. Harrison rolled his eyes.

' And you thought I was stupid.' Tom looked surprised.

' How-' Tom was interrupted by Harrison.

' I know you for years, duh.' Harrison said casually.

' I mean wandless magic.' Harrison whispered.

' Let's transfigurate him in a pig and leave him in the kitchen.' Tom suggested. Harrison smirked at the thought of that.

They turned at him.

' Please, I'm sorry. I will never do it again. Please have mercy.' Andrew begged and kneeled. He had heard the freaks could do horrible things and didn't want to be hurt.

' This is how it should be. You begging at our feet.' Tom said icily. Harrison still smirked. Normally, he wouldn't smirk but look at them with cold expressionless eyes, showing them no mercy. But this time he didn't bother. He was new and Tom and Harrison planned to destroy the orphanage when the came of age.

' Harrison, close the doors.' Tom said softly. Andrew flinched. In the 3 days he was here, he had only heard him demanding everyone but Harrison who he never really saw with a cold eerie voice. It was quite strange to hear that sound out of Riddle's mouth.

'With pleasure.' Harrison walked to the door and closed it. He also whispered a spell so there would be no way to get out of it without their permission or a counter spell.

' Tom, give me cheese.' Harrison said out of nothing. Andrew looked afraid at him, but Tom gave Harrison a ' are you crazy' look. Harrison just smirked at their faces.

After a moment of silence, Tom nodded and walked to the case in the corner. He opened the drawer and took the cheese. They always stole things from the others and put it in that drawer.

He gave the cheese to Harrison who took it gratefully.

' Look!' Harrison turned his face to Andrew who flinched. ' This is cheese.'

Andrew heard Harrison whispered something, but he couldn't hear him very well.

' Eat it! Or I will give you a 'lesson'.' Harrison demanded. Tom looked very curiously at Harrison. Harrison had always unpredictable creative lessons when someone didn't please him.

Andrew was too afraid to struggle and took the cheese, trying to avoid Harrison's fingers. He took a bite of it. It tasted delicious. In no time he ate the whole cheese. Harrison smiled evilly.

Suddenly, Andrew felt sick. He looked at the ones who were responsible for it.

' What did you do?' He asked nervously, while keeping his hands at his stomach.

' Give you a lesson.' Harisson answered casually, while looking at him.

Suddenly, Andrew's body became the same body as a dummy made of straw. Andrew yelled but there came no sound out of his mouth. Tom had silencioed him just in time.

Finally, Tom understanded Harrison's idea. He waved his hand and suddenly the dummy looked like Dumbledore.

' Who's going first?' Harrison asked.

' Together?' Tom suggested.

' Together.' They said both in unison and they sent 2 spells at the dummy, while smirking evilly.

* * *

_Author note_

_Yes, I know. This chapter is also boring, but I still hope you like it. Please review. Also I'm placing this chapter under the characters Harry P. & Tom R. Jr. Not forever. I just think it will fit more in that category. When Harry returns to his own time ( yes, it's a sort of spoiler, but I think most of you already figured it out when you read the summary.) I will change it to Harry P. & Voldemort._

_Also, thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed!_

_The Dark Lady55: Thanks! Also, you wrote they would get together, do you mean slash or just friendship?_

_dianadenisa : Thank you! I don't know. I think I will ask the readers._

_STEVE : I'm really happy you like it and of course I will continue._

_Please review. More reviews means a more happy author and a faster update!_

_XXX Thefanficwriter10101_

_Ps : Next time : Hogwarts' Letter._

_Pps : Just like I wrote in this author note, I want to know if you all, my dear readers, would like slash? And I mean HP/LV/TR? You can review or PM me. If you want other slash tell it too. I will consider it. Of course it has to fit in the storyline. _

_Ppps: Please review, I hope I will reach at least 10._

_Pppps : This is a looonnnng author note._

_Words : 1400_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harrison and Tom lied on their beds in their room, calm and reading books as usually. But they weren't as calm as they behaved. Today, 31st of December, their Hogwarts' Letters will come. Finally, they could leave the orphanage for 9 months and go to the school. Harrison stared at the window. _When will it come? _he thought.

Outside in front of the door stood a man. He wore half-moon spectacles and had a silver beard. Albus Dumbledore. He knocked. The door went open and Mrs Cole appeared in the doorway.

' Hello.' Mrs Cole looked exhausted. This year, there were 5 children abandoned to the orphanage and Mary was ill, so she had to do everything.

' Hello. May I introduce myself. I'm Albus Dumbledore.' Dumbledore said politely.

' I'm Mrs Cole. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Mrs Cole gave him a weak smile. ' What do you want?'

' I came here for Tom Riddle and Harrison Collins. I want to offer them a place at my school. I'm a teacher by the way.'

' Ah! Yes. Come in.' She stepped away from the doorway, letting him in. Dumbledore walked inside and mrs Cole closed the door.

' Follow me.' She turned and Dumbledore followed.

' What school is it then?' Mrs Cole asked curiously and turned her face to him.

' It's called Hogwarts.' Dumbledore replied. ' We think they have qualities we are looking for. This will make everything clear.' Dumbledore put his hand in his pocket and took a piece of paper. He gave it to Mrs Cole. Mrs Cole looked at it and was convinced.

' Can I ask you something?' Dumbledore began politely.

' Yes, of course.' Mrs Cole replied.

' Can you tell me something about Tom and Harrison's past?'

' Yes. Everyone in the orphanage is scared of them. There are much incidents what involved them but it's hard to catch them. They have only one friend, each other. O, and there are always snakes around them.' Dumbledore was curious, but didn't press her.

' Could you tell me about their parents?' Dumbledore asked.

' Well, we don't know anything about Harrison's parents. I found him on the doorstep. Mary, my colleague, gave him a name. About Tom Riddle's parents we don't know that much too. But we know his father left his mother. He was also called Tom Riddle. Tom's middle name is called after his mother's father. Marvolo. His mother died in this orphanage, only telling Tom's name, that were also her last words.' Dumbledore nodded.

' Ah! Here we are. Mrs Cole opened the door. ' Tom, Harrison... this is mr. Dumeldoor...Dunderbore.. He wants to speak with you.' Dumbledore stepped in the room and Mrs. Cole closed the door. Harrison and Tom looked at Dumbledore who was now sitting in a chair furiously and put their books away, so he couldn't see it.

' What are you doing here?!' They both hissed in unison.

' Offer you a place at Hogwarts' He answered calmly.

' Could you go now!' Tom asked, but it sounded more like demanding.

' No, I have to escort you to Diagon Alley, give you the tickets for platform 9 3/4 and your Hogwarts' Letters.'

' You don't have to escort us and you can give the tickets and the letters now.' Tom said coldly.

' Boys, I'm s-' Dumbledore was interrupted by Harrison.

' What, you was sorry to use legilimency on 2 mere children?!' Harrison really lost his patience, but Tom put his hand on the others shoulder.

' Give the tickets and the letter and go.' Dumbledore stared at them and nodded. He took the tickets and the letters and give it to them.

' Are y-' Dumbledore was interrupted twice.

' Yes, we are. Get out.' Tom said lowly and dangerously. Dumbledore wanted to struggle but considered it would only made it worse. He strode out of the room, leaving a furiously Harrison and a expressionless Tom behind him.

When Tom was sure the old goat was gone, he patted Harrison on his head. ' C'mon, be a bit more happy. He is gone and we have our Hogwarts' Letters.' Harrison nodded and tried to smile.

' Here.' Harrison looked surprised at the 2 packages Tom gave him. ' What-'

' It's your birthday present. Well, presents.'

' Thank you!' Harrison expression changed from furious to happiness, He hugged Tom, who flushed a bit.

' I won't break a promise. Open it!' Harrison first opened the small package. It was a ring with a dark stone. Harrison looked confused at Tom. ' It's an heirloom. You know Slytherin etc. It's also a Horcrux. ' Harrison looked at him with wide eyes. ' A horcrux! Are you sure to give it to me? I mean what if someone stole it or something? How did you even manage to get this? I thought you hadn't any heirlooms.' Harrison asked.

' Slow down. Yes, it's a horcrux. And don't worry, I've placed strong spells on it, only you and I can touch it. A month ago, I sneaked out of the orphanage, you were asleep, and I went to the Gaunts and the Riddles. I killed them, except for Morfin, my uncle. But you do not want to know what I did to him. I stole the ring.' Tom explained.

' So, who's the one you killed to make this horcrux?' Harrison asked curiously.

' My stupid muggle father.' Tom answered coldly.

' Is that why you did so much researched about the Slytherin line and your father?' Harrison asked, while Tom rolled his eyes.

' I take it as a yes.' Harrison kissed Tom's cheek, who now blushed more.

' Thanks!' Harry cheered. Harrison opened the second present. There lied a locket in the box. Harrison stared unbelievable to at it.

' How did you manage to get this?'

' Stolen and stupid luck.' Tom grinned.

' Tsk. Not fair. You know it sounds odd. I found Slytherin's locket with luck.' Harrison said sarcastically.

' But thanks! Here.' He gave a package to Tom. He opened it and also stared unbelievable at it, while Harrison grinned.

' Again, luck?'

' Yes, with stupid luck.' Harrison replied.

' Where did you get Hufflepuff's goblet?' Tom asked.

' Fat woman.' Harrison grinned.

' Do I want to know it?'

' No...Tommy boy!'

' You stupid brat!'

' Love you too, Tom.' Harrison smirked.

* * *

_Author Note_

_And did you like it? I hope you did and still do! Thanks for the reviews! Most, no let's say everyone, would like slash. I think I will do slash but I'm not going too far. I'm 14! Perhaps I'm old enough to write such things, I certainly don't think so, but you have to know I'm quiet bad with uhm.. seksual things. The worst of my school perhaps. Also, I hope you do not expect to much of me. I've only read slash but never written them, but I will try._

_Thanks! :) for the reviews! Now reach the 20? I hope so._

_Also, I'm really busy this week. So, I won't update this week, Unless you review! I will really try to make some free time, but I just can't promise I will update this week. But next week, there will be a new chapter for sure! So I really appreciate it if you review, it will encourage me._

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Ps Thanks people who followed and favourited this story too._

_Pps Next time : Platform 9 3/4_

_Ppps : Happy Holiday!_

_Pppps : Does someone read the wheel of time series? I want to know if it's a good book to read in the vacation._

_Words : 1283_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta: Notsofrilly**

Harrison and Tom sat in their room on Tom's bed, looking at the letter, written with green ink, on Harrison's bed. They found the letter right after they bought their Hogwarts' supplies and their trunks. Harrison walked to his bed and took the letter warily. He held it as far from his body as possible and opened it. When nothing happened, he drew the letter closer and read it. Tom leaned over and read the letter too.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_Dear Mr. Riddle and Mr. Collins,_

_We're pleased to inform you again that you have been accepted to Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We also want to inform you that_

_when you are 11 years old, you can attend our school. The term begins_

_on 1 September. Since it already started and you're now 11, we send_

_you a timeturner that you can only use once, so you can still attend_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. If you do not_

_know what a timeturner is, we will explain it._

_A timeturner is an object, so you can travel through time. Normally,_

_a timeturner is reusable, but this specific timetuner can only be_

_used once. By law, only the Ministry of Magic can give permission to use_

_a timeturner. This one is legal and only for this cause. The_

_reason why we sent this to you is because you turned 11 within the_

_first 6 months after the start of the new school year, so you don't have_

_to wait until next year. Those are the rules of the school. The timeturner_

_will send you to the first of September 1937 at 10 o'clock. Take your_

_supplies – it is easier if you put it in a trunk – and travel with it_

_through time. Don't forget anything; not even you're familiar! We hope_

_to see you both at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Harrison, who held the piece of paper in his hands, didn't know what to do. Tear the paper apart, because Dumbledore wrote it and he was the Deputy Headmaster or jump in the air, happy that they could attend this year, so their plan of ruling the United Kingdom could start soon so Harrison decided to do both of it. He jumped happily, while tearing the paper apart.

"C'mon. Let's take our trunks and go!" Harrison squealed. Tom took the trunks in both hands and let Nagini curling around his neck, while Harrison took the timeturner in his left hand and placed his right hand on Tom's left shoulder. When they were all arranged, Harrison muttered a spell and a letter appeared, written to Mrs. Cole, explaining they were at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts, here we come!" Harrison smiled and they disappeared.

Tom and Harrison saw moments of the past flashing before them. Suddenly it stopped and they stood in the same room again. Tom looked at his watch. September, the first, 10 o'clock.

"It was successful!" Harrison still smiled. Normally, he wouldn't do so, but to Tom he was always honest and showed his true self. Tom always said he was cunning like a Slytherin, but also a bit too cheeky like a Gryffindor.

"On the tickets was written, the Hogwarts express will leave at 11 o'clock. It's now 10, so we have an hour. King's Cross is quite far to walk."

"Let's hurry then!" Tom nodded. Harrison picked up his own trunk, not wanting Tom to do everything.

"Oh, before you forget. Be only charming or cold towards others; never show your true feelings." Harrison nodded and his face went blank. They walked out of the orphanage – luckily nobody saw them – and went to King's Cross.

It took them 45 minutes, but finally they arrived. Everywhere they looked they saw people. Some even wore robes. That drew the attention of the muggles, but they didn't say anything and only laughed or pointing at the wizards making fun of them. Harrison and Tom walked inside where there were more people. Tom expected most of them where going to Hogwarts, it was the start of the New year after all. They walked to a spot between platforms nine and ten. They knew how to go to platform 9 3/4, because they read it in _Hogwarts a History_.

"Remember, charm the teachers, get high grades, don't talk parseltongue if it isn't an emergency, avoid Dumbledore, find the Chamber of Secrets so we can kill some muggleborns and make many good half-blood or pureblood allies. They will be useful later on." Tom said seriously. He really didn't want trouble and most of the time Harrison caused those. Harrison nodded. They walked through the iron archway and were now on platform 9 3/4. They saw a red train, which they assumed was the Hogwarts Express, and everywhere they looked, witches and wizards in robes were making final farewells to their loved ones.

"Well, shall we?" Harrison nodded and they went in the train with their trunks. They found an empty compartment and sat across from each other. Tom looked at his watch and said, "The train will leave in 5 minutes." Suddenly, the door opened and two boys stood in the doorway of their compartment. They both looked around 11 like themselves. One had short blond-almost-white hair and the other had long black hair that reached his shoulders. They both wore expensive robes that screamed wealthy purebloods.

"Can we sit here? The other compartments are already full." The black-haired one asked.

"Of course." Tom replied with an unreadable look. The boys went inside. The black-haired one sat next to Harrison and the blond-haired one next to Tom. Harrison now regretted his choice to sit across from Tom but was already too late and would have been rude to ask them to move. They need allies and Harrison knew that the perfect allies would be purebloods, especially purebloods who obviously held a lot of money and influence.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." the blond-haired one began. "I'm Abraxas Malfoy," Abraxas pointed at the black-haired one, "and this is Cygnus Black. Nice to meet you." Abraxas nodded to Harrison and Tom who looked back at them with a face that expressed their boredom.

"I'm Harrison Collins," Harrison pointed at Tom, "and this is Tom Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harrison said charmingly and politely. Abraxas looked disgustingly back at them when he heard their names. "Are you mudbloods?"

"Of course not, I would kill myself if I was a filthy mudblood. We're halfbloods." Harrison snarled in a dangerous low tone. Abraxas flinched. He knew Harrison was serious about this and believed him even if he didn't have any proof." Phew! Forgive me for my rudeness. If you were, I wouldn't have been able to sit next to you without hexing you two.'

"Apology accepted." Tom said silky but still looked a bit angry. If Abraxas hadn't apologized Tom would have cut of his tongue out. "We wouldn't have been able to stop ourselves if the situation was reversed." Harrison replied still a bit pissed off.

"What's your favourite house?" Tom asked, while hoping they would say Slytherin. It was easier to control these pureblood if they were in their own future house. Well, they had decided they wanted to go to Slytherin, But of course, the sorting hat hadn't spoken.

"Slytherin, of course! That's the best house." Abraxas and Cygnus replied in unison. "You two?"

"Slytherin too." Harrison answered with a determined voice.

"I think you two halfbloods aren't bad for… well, halfbloods." Cygnus began. "Friends? It's better than befriending some stupid Mudblood."

"Friends." Harrison gave a fake smile. He had only one friend, Tom, and it will stay like that. Cygnus and Abraxas were just stupid minions, who they would use.

"Have you already studied the first year course work? Slytherin won the house cup for 7 consecutive years and I hope it will stay that way." Abraxas explained.

"Of course, we're going for the top." Tom replied smoothly. He smirked at the thought of two halfbloods being the top of the class.

"We're good too!" Cygnus said proudly. _Yeah... As if you could be better than us. _Harrison thought.

"You know... Can we trust you to not tell our secrets?" Harrison asked. The two purebloods nodded, they were curious and wanted to know the secret. Tom stared at Harrison. They only shared secrets with each other and no one else. Tom decided not to interfere trusting Harrison to know what he was doing.

"Would you take an unbreakable oath?" Abraxas and Cygnus took more time to think about this before nodded again.

"Alright, do it." Harrison demanded.

"I, Abraxas Septimus Malfoy, swear I will never tell the secret, Harrison Collins and Tom Riddle will tell me today to anyone."

"I, Cygnus Nicholas Black, swear I will never tell the secret, Harrison Collins and Tom Riddle will tell me today to anyone." And the light of the oath disappeared. Harrison was pleased when he heard that, now there was no way they could tell the secret and another part of their plan was completed, but he hid it very well behind a blank mask. "Well," Harrison began, "you do know what parseltongue is right?"

Tom leaned towards Harrison and whispered furiously, "What are you doing?!" Harrison also leaned to Tom and whispered, "We have to scare the others with our dark skill. We have to show them that we're the strongest, the boss. It's a good chance to tell it them and we'll become the Princes of Slytherin. Then we have control over the whole house. Malfoy and Black come from one of the oldest, most influential pureblood families in Britain. When the school sees them deferring to us, we will gain more respect from our fellow Slytherins and they won't care about our bloodstatus. We'll have complete control of Slytherin House and gain the allies that we need to take over Wizarding Britain one day." Harrison explained. He really wanted to complete the plan as soon as possible, but knew that he must have some patience.

"But the whole school will know." Tom argued, trying to make him see reason.

"They already made an oath." Harrison said dismissing Tom's worry.

"But Dumbledore can do Legilimency." Harrison looked at bit angry when he heard Dumbledore's name. He already had plans to kill Dumbledore in his 6th year, but he doubted that he would ever stop hissing whenever he heard the name Dumbledore even after he would killed him.

"I will use a spell to make an Occlumency wall." Harrison answered.

"Fine!" Tom knew there was no way to change Harrison's mind. "But it's your fault if it goes wrong and when it does…" Tom smirked, "you will have to give me a kiss and I will consider forgiving you." Harrison blinked blushed red.

"Fine!" Harrison said, not believing he actually agreed with Tom and the whole kiss deal.

Harrison turned to the other two in the compartments. "We're Parselmouths." Abraxas and Cygnus paled. Abraxas regained his voice and demanded proof. Harrison didn't like to be ordered around by anyone other than Tom but obliged swearing to teach them more respect another day.

"**Nagini, come hear." **Harrison hissed. Nagini who was sleeping woke up and slithered too Harrison.

Abraxas and Cygnus, who hadn't seen the snakes before jumped from their seats with shock, pale faces. Harrison continued to stroke Nagini who was now lying on his lap.

One thought still floated through his mind, the whole time _Let the plan begin..._

* * *

_Author Note_

_Sorry for the late update, I hope you won't mind and like this new chapter! I know that the part about the timeturner is a bit confusing. It wasn't my plan to place that part in my story, but a reviewer remembered me about the start of the Hogwarts year. I didn't like that Tom and Harrison will go to their first year when they are 12, so I thought up another thing. Also thanks for the reviews! There were a lot and it really makes me happy!_

_Notsofrilly : Thanks for your advice. I think I'm still going to read it. It looks interesting. I hope I can finish it. Believe it or not, I can't even finish a Percy Jackson book in 4 months, mainly because I'm too lazy or because I wasn't to read every word without making mistakes. Stupid habit. Anyway, thanks for your advice,_

_mizzrazz72 : Yep! You're right! But he isn't evil or bad by the way._

_dianadenisa: Thanks! I love your reviews. ( and everyone's! So don't be jaleous. :P) Thank you for you advices. Perhaps, I will read the other books after I've read the wheel of time._

_Raven1493: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!_

_jay : I will do my best. Thanks for your advice. I will try it! Also, Harry ( Harrison) will disappear in his first year. So, he's still 11 when he is back in his own time._

_Guest : Thanks! And yes this is slash, but the slash is not going to far. I explained it in my last author note, so you can read my reasons there. I hope you won't mind._

_ramen-luver101 ; Tell me what you don't understand and I will explain it. You can PM me or write it in a review._

_NoxBlade 1254: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter!_

_My highest number of reviews per chapter is 8. I would appreciate it if you pass over it! So , REVIEW!_

_Also, thanks to those who followed and favourited this story too!_

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Ps : I tried to make some time free, successfully. But I'm still busy, so don't expect a chapter in 2 days like normally!_

_Pps: Next time : Sorting Hat_

_Words : 1664_

* * *

_Author Note of the rewritten version_

_I rewrote this chapter. The reason is because notsofrilly told/wrote me there were many mistakes. Thanks by the way, I really appreciated it. I also hope this one is better!_

_notsofrilly: Thanks for your advice. Also, I will explain it about the ages and timeturner etc. Harry was 1 when he was attacked and time traveled to 1927. Tom was born in the year 1926. So, when Harry came Tom was 1 too. You could say Harry is older, but they think Harry's birthday is at the same date as Tom's. Well, they made it so. Everyone who becomes 11 before the 6 months after the term starts, will get a timeturner, so they can travel to the first of September to attend the school. Everyone after the 6 months will attend to Hogwarts next year. This rule is just a school rule I thought up. I just didn't want Harry to disappear when he is 12 or almost is, sorry for this confusing part. Also, my writing style did change, but Harrison is sometimes like that and not always. He only shows his true personality to Tom and no one else. Most of the time he is just acting. Hopefully you do understand it. But still thanks._

_Also how do I get a beta or something? I know it's stupid but I don't really know what it is._

_I hope you like this, everyone!_

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Words : 2612_

* * *

_Word count after editing: 2570_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta: Notsofrilly**

''First years! First years! This way!'' shouted a woman. She looked to be in her thirties, had blond hair and seablue eyes who looked to be a professor. Harrison and Tom stood on the platform at Hogsmeade. Behind them stood Abraxas and Cygnus still a bit pale. They just couldn't believe that Tom and Harrison were actually the real Heirs of Slytherin. The four walked over to the hollering professor.

"Who's that?" Harrison asked, while looking at the professor.

Abraxas followed Harrison's gaze, "Professor Tinkler, she teaches Herbology."

"First years! Line up behind me! We're going to the boats!" The first years nodded, except for Harrison and Tom who looked disgusted at the thought of riding a boat.

"Maximum four people to a boat!" Harrison walked ahead and the others followed. He stepped in a boat and so did the others.

"I hope my shoes will stay clean after this." Abraxas complained. The others didn't say anything. When the boat finally stopped, the four climbed out of the boat and followed Professor Tinkler, who was already starting to walk too the castle. With each step the sight of the castle became clearer. When they finally reached it, the professor opened the door and everyone went inside. The first year looked around fascinated with the beautifully decorated walls where several moving portraits and tapestries hung. Harrison and Tom looked calculatingly at the witch who was standing next to Professor Tinkler. She looked to be in her fifties. She had grey hair and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She wore purple robes and looked strict. She cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of the first years. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw the witch who they hadn't seen earlier. Now, they looked more nervously, thinking of what would happen.

"You will enter the Great Hall soon and follow me but first I will give you some instructions. When we're in the Great Hall you will form rows. I will call your name and you will sit on the chair. I will put the sorting hat on your head and he will sort you. When he tells you what house you belong to, you will walk to the table with your new house banner over it. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Have respect for each other. By the way, my name is Professor Jullison and I teach Charms. Follow me."

The first years and Professor Tinkler followed her. They looked around with wide eyes at the Great Hall, except for Harrison and Tom who thought it beneath them to act like 5 year olds. They assumed that the old man who sat in the middle of the staff table was the headmaster, Professor Dippet. On his right sat Dumbledore. When they saw them they became infuriated, although nobody noticed it. The man at the left end of the table was Professor Slughorn. He sat there smiling as always, hoping that there will be a crop of new talented wizards. The other Professors Harrison and Tom didn't recognize. The first years stopped in front of the staff table, between them stood a chair with a sorting hat on it. Professor Tinkler went back to her own seat. "Begin." The sorting hat nodded and sang his song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The first years were silent. They were still in shock, they didn't know the sorting hat could speak, let alone sing. Harrison and Tom looked annoying at the hat. They hated songs, but this song was probably the worst they had ever heard. The Professor took a parchment out of her pocket and announced…

"Addons, Abyss." A red haired girl walked nervously up to the chair and sat. Professor Jullison put the hat on her head. After 10 seconds, the hat shouted: "Hufflepuff!" Everyone clapped as Abyss went to her house table.

Professor Jullison continued…

"Ashen, Jason."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brook, Terry."

"Gryffindor."

"Byllins, James."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cestine, Nicole."

"Slytherin!"

"Collins, Harrison." Harrison walked to the chair, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze. He sat down on it and the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Hmm_… Who do we have here...? Harry?"_

_"No, my name is Harrison."_

_"Harrison?" The sorting hat chuckled. "Well, I will call you Harry."_

_"Go on! I want to be sorted, now."_

_"Well, you aren't a Hufflepuff. You would hurt too many people."_

_"Luckily for you, if you put me there I would feed you to the sharks and burn you after that. Or I will let you kiss Tom and then let you meet his wrath." Harrison chuckled._

_"Are you sure it is wise to threaten the hat who will decide which house you will be in for the next seven years? Don't answer that. You do belong to the other houses. Intelligent like a Ravenclaw, brave like a Gryffindor and cunning for a Slytherin."_

_"Just put me in Slytherin!"_

_"I'll say, better be…"_

"Raffinrin!" Everywhere people murmured, Raffinrin?. Harrison still sat there. He didn't know to what house he should go. He looked at Tom who just stood there. Harrison could see that he didn't know what to do either.

Harrison looked at the headmaster, who was speaking to Dumbledore. Harrison didn't like it, he had the feeling they talked about him. When they finished the headmaster stood and the Great Hall grew silent.

"It seems like our Harrison Collins belongs to 3 houses: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. But the rule is that one person may only go to one house. Professor Dumbledore, for the ones who don't know, he teaches Transfiguration and is the Head of Gryffindor, suggested to place Harrison in his house." The Gryffindors cheered and more people talked about Harrison. Harrison looked at Dumbledore furiously. His eyes became red. He could kill him now in front of everyone but decide not to. It would ruin Plan B too. Dumbledore looked shocked at Harrison's red eyes. But he was the only one who was shocked. The other talked to each other and didn't see it.

Tom looked at Harrison. He could see he was beyond angry. Tom himself was too angry but could hide and control it better than Harrison. He quietly prayed that Harrison wouldn't attack Dumbledore. It would ruin their plans. They now had to use Plan B. If one of the two didn't end up in Slytherin they would use that plan.

"Professor…" Harrison said calmly. He counted to 10 and tried to relax. Fortunately it worked. "Can't I choose my own house? I want to go to Slytherin." Dumbledore thought about it but Headmaster Dippet answered before Dumbledore could.

"No. It was kind of Albus to offer you a place in his house and it is respectful in you accept it. Also, you took much time to be sorted and I don't like it to make a scene of this all. Just sit at the Gryffindor table." Harrison walked towards the Gryffindor table, looking as if he could kill someone. When he sat nobody dared to talk to him. He swore to get revenge.

After the others were sorted, Tom, Abraxas and Cygnus went all to Slytherin, the Headmaster spoke some encouraging words and the dinner began. Harrison didn't touch his food. This was going to be a long night for Harrison, Tom and Dumbledore.

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you like this chapter! It's betaed by notsofrilly. So, if my writing style increased, it's because of notsofrilly. Except for the author notes. These notes I write without being betaed. So, sorry for the mistakes. Ir just feels free to write without being betaed in the author notes. Not that I don't appreciate being betaed!_

_Everyone thanks for reviewing, PMing and answering my questions! I think Harrison will disappear soon, perhaps chapter 14, beacause I just can't write about a whole year or even more. Sorry, I disappointed some of you and I hope you'll understand._

_Also, notsofrilly betaed chapter 7. It's now amazing, but that's my opinion about the writing style. 3 times rewritten, but just like the proverb : 3 maal is scheepsrecht. It's Dutch. I do not know the English proverb._

_Thanks for everyone who offered theirselves to be my betareader, although I decided I only need one. Sorry, but still thanks!_

_I would appreciate if you review._

_XxxThefanficwriter10101_

_Next Chapter: Lemon Drops and Kisses._

_Ps: I know the sorting hat's song isn't original, but it's just a tradition, so I put it in this chapter. I quite hopeless when I write poems rhymes, even in my native language: Dutch_

_Words: 1666_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta: notsofrilly**

Harrison woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning and gasped. Everywhere he looked Gryffindor colors of eye-popping red and shiny gold filled his vision. He felt sick when he dressed himself in his Gryffindor robes. He walked out of the room soundlessly as he didn't want to wake the others but couldn't avoid the Fat Lady, who screamed at him angrily.

Finally after a few minutes, Harrison walked through the open doors of the Great Hall. Yesterday, the entire room was decorated in the house colours but now only the tables were decorated. The Great Hall was empty, except for a few people. Harrison saw Dumbledore sitting at the head table eating a lemon cake. He smiled friendly at Harrison when he came in, but Harrison looked coldly back at him. Professor Dippet was sitting beside him.

"Ah! Mr. Collins! Good morning! You're early." Headmaster Dippet greeted.

"Good morning, headmaster, professor." He forced himself to speak the last part too, so it would sound politely.

"Good morning." Dumbledore nodded. Harrison went to sit next to the only other student in the Great hall, Tom. Tom was reading a book written in parseltongue. They still hadn't finished it. There was just so much information in it. The book was also enchanted. Everyone who wasn't a parselmouth could only see blank pages. The title changed too, from Parseltongue, the darkest arts to charms for advanced. Tom looked up when Harrison sat next to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Harrison replied, sounding bad-tempered.

''Bad night?" Tom raised a brow.

"Bad year..." Harrison answered. Tom understood. If he went to Gryffindor for seven bloody years, he would kill every bloody Gryffindor who spoke to him, without mercy.

"Why are you awake, so early? I'm the one who always wake up 6 o'clock in the morning." Harrison growled and replied " Bad night, I couldn't sleep. Surely, not with Gryffindor colors everywhere." Tom nodded. Harrison took some sausages and put it in his mouth. He was hungry, because he didn't eat anything yesterday, tonight.

After Tom finished a chapter in his book and Harrison his breakfast, they went to the library, but not without answering Dumbledore's question about where they were going.

Tom and Harrison looked around in the library. It was big, no huge. It was probably the biggest room they had ever seen in their whole life.

"We have 7 years to read all these books." Tom walked to a bookshelf and browses through the titles.

"I think we've read most of these books here, because I recognize all of them on this shelf." Harrison was relieved when he heard that.

"Well, let's just take a book that we haven't read and read it now." Harrison suggested, hoping he could read all these books soon, so his intelligence would increase. Tom nodded and they began pulling out books from the shelves.

A few hours later, Tom closed his book and Harrison looked up. "Our first lesson will start in 5 minutes. We should go." Harrison nodded and they placed the 50 books they had read back in the bookshelves before heading out of the library.

"What subject?'' Harrison asked.

"We both have Transfiguration." Harrison's face dropped.

"You're joking, right?" He looked at Tom for any signs of deceit, but Tom just shook his head. "The Fates hate me." Harrison growled and Tom nodded.

"Let's go, before we're late." Harrison nodded and they walked through the halls to the Transfiguration classroom. When they arrived they saw that the other Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were already sitting down with the Slytherin's sat on the left side and the Gryffindor's on the right. Tom and Harrison sat in the middle of the room. Even if they couldn't sit next to each other, they could at least talk. Tom sat next to a curly black-haired girl. "Tom Riddle." Tom said, while smiling charmingly at her.

She first looked disgusted due to his name, but then she smiled back. " Lorea Black."

Tom raised a brow "Are you perhaps related to Cygnus?"

Lorea nodded. "He's my cousin. Do you know him?"

"Ah! Yes, he's my friend." Tom replied politely.

While Tom was talking to Lorea, Harrison was talking to a chubby boy. He had brown hair and eyes. He looked more like a Hufflepuff. "I'm Dylan Longbottom. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Harrison Collins. It's a pleasure" Harrison looked at him calculatingly. He didn't know if he was useful or not. Longbottom was a pureblood family and they needed pureblood allies. But he was also a Gryffindor and he looked like he couldn't even harm a fly. In the end he chose to be nice to him until he could determine if he was useful or not.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Let's get started. Does anyone want a lemon drop?" He asked. Everyone shook no. Tom and Harrison both thought the same _Choke in your lemon drops._

"So, first I will tell you my name, for those who forgot it. My name's Professor Dumbledore. Nice to meet you all. I'm also the Head of Gryffindor and teach Transfiguration. I hope everyone will do his or her best and try to get house points." Harrison rolled his eyes and suddenly a plan came up in his mind. He smirked evilly. This will be the best subject ever.

* * *

The lesson ended. Everyone walked out of the classroom, most of whom were wounded and dirty. Tom stood behind Harrison, smirking evilly at the burning classroom. Harrison just stood there looking innocent, although he wasn't. He set the classroom alight, on purpose. He had used a dark spell, so it wouldn't be easy to repair everything. He covered the spell with another spell to make it look like the transfiguration spell they were trying to learn went wrong. At first Dumbledore took points, but after 60 points were lost, he began to be suspicious and ignored the flames shooting out of Harrison's wand.

"Next time you'll do better." said a small Gryffindor boy to Harrison as he walked away. The Gryffindor's were actually stupid enough to believe he was just bad at Transfiguration, but the Slytherin's knew better.

"Good act, it seems like the Gryffindor's really think your bad at Transfiguration." Harrison turned around to face the voice and saw Abraxas and Cygnus, both smiling at him.

"They're stupid. And Dumbledore is the most stupid one of them all, placing me in Gryffindor." Harrison snorted.

"Yeah… You're more like a Slytherin." Cygnus said.

"At least I had a lot of fun today." Harrison mused watching in amusement as Dumbledore tried to quench the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Harrison saw some more teachers coming to help.

"Let's go. Our next lesson is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Tom said. The group nodded and they walked to the stairs that would lead them to the DADA classroom. Before they walked downstairs, they heard someone, laughing. Lorea was running to them. A bit too fast for Harrison's liking.

"Oh no! Look out!" Lorea crash into Harrison, who crashed into Tom who stood behind him. Harrison and Tom fell down the stairs, while Lorea just fell to the ground. The boys closed their eyes as they rolled down, hitting each step painfully. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase Tom was the first one to open his eyes. He blushed and didn't say anything. Harrison opened his eyes. He stared right into the eyes of Tom. He felt something press onto his lips and he looked at it. He was shocked with what he saw. Harrison lied on top of Tom with their lips pressed against each other. He blushed too and rolled over next to Tom. He couldn't move too much because everything hurt. They were even bleeding. They didn't talk to each other, the awkwardness making speech impossible.

"Tom! Harrison!" They saw Abraxas, Cygnus and Lorea running towards them. Lorea ran ahead and kneeled beside them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm always so clumsy." She looked at their wounds. Harrison looked at Abraxas, wanting to ask how far they fell, but couldn't spare the energy. Abraxas seemed to guess at what he wanted " 3 floors." At that moment Madam Pomfrey came running looked worried when she saw them.

"What happened? Is this because of the fire in the Transfiguration classroom?" She asked.

"No, it was all my fault. I'm so sorry." Lorea had tears streaming down her face. "They fell from the 7th floor stairs to the 4th floor. I was so clumsy."

"Well, we don't have time to talk about whose fault this is, they need to go to the infirmary, so help me." The other 3 nodded. Madam Pomfrey took Harrison and the other three took Tom.

When they opened the door of the infirmary, Harrison murmured something. " Hmm? What did you say?"

"Wand... broken, I'm.. sure of it." Harrison muttered again.

"You're wand isn't the most important thing we should think about right now. Look at yourself, you're in bad shape. No state to be doing any kind of magic."

"Lucky, his wand is broken." Abraxas whispered to the others. Without a wand, he couldn't use magic nor set the whole classroom on fire. But Abraxas didn't know of their wandless magic.

Madam Pomfrey put Harrison on a bed and the others put Tom who already passed out on the bed next to him.

"Can we stay?" Lorea asked worried.

"No, but you can come back in the evening. I have to check and treat their injuries." The others nodded to Madam Pomfrey and waved Tom and Harrison goodbye, while promising they would come back in the evening. When they were gone Madam Pomfrey went to the potion room, Harrison sighed. Does Karma really exist? Just like I said before, a bad year. The events of today flashed though his mind. Dumbledore, Transfiguration, Tom and his kiss... He thought back to the kiss and pressed his fingers to his lips. His lips were probably the only part that didn't hurt. Tom's kiss was gentle and light, even if they fall from the stairs and with that thought everything became black...

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Kate-sama: I know! But it also sounds funny. I hope you like this chapter._

_Dianadenisa: Thanks! Harry will return in his first year soon. 2 chapters on 31st July? Good idea. I was planning to do this chapter and chapter 10, but I didn't want to let everyone wait. I think chapter 10 will come, July 31st. Never mind about the mistakes, I really don't mind. Also, I do not know if this is the correct verb I use, but I express condolences or just in dutch gecondoleerd._

_Reviews are welcome. :)_

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter : Forgiveness_

_Ps: Madam Pomfrey is the mother of Poppy Pomfrey. I know people inherit their last names of their father. But he disappeared when she was born. Poppy isn't born yet._

_Words: 1916_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta: notsofrilly**

Harrison woke up staring at the white ceiling of the infirmary. He placed a hand of his forehead and tried to remember what happened yesterday. Dumbledore, stairs, kiss... His eyes widened and he sat up looking over at Tom who was still sleeping and then he looked around. He saw several crisp white beds in a row against the wall and sunlight that streamed through the large windows on their beds. _So, it wasn't a dream._ Suddenly the door opened. Harrison expected Madam Pomfrey, but instead of the nurse Dumbledore walked in. Harrison's eyes hardened.

"Ah! My boy, I k-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Harrison.

"I'm not your boy!" He hissed furiously. Dumbledore nodded, not wanting him to be more angry than he already was. He went to Harrison's bedside and sat down.

"Can't you go? I need my rest." Harrison pointed to his injuries.

"You only have to use your mouth to talk and Clarisse said it was okay." Harrison was confused, but he hid it very well. It was stupid to let your enemy see your lack of understanding, it gives them a weapon to use against you.

"You mean Madam Pomfrey?" Harrison bluffed. Dumbledore nodded. Harrison put his hand in his pocket, searching his wand but couldn't find it. He looked up and encountered Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Where," Harrison asked through clenched teeth trying to control himself, "is my wand?"

"Broken." Harrison would have attacked him with wandless magic if Tom hadn't woken up at that moment. He gasped and looked around. When he saw Dumbledore and the furious look in Harrison's eyes, Tom looked suspiciously at Dumbledore.

"Why are you here?" He said in a dangerous tone.

"Why, I'm the deputy headmaster and I got permission. Also, I would appreciate it if you addressed me as _sir_ or _professor_." Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Harrison, I'm really sorry about that incident in the park. Forgive me, please." He asked his eyes twinkled. Harrison thought deeply about it. He didn't want to forgive him, but forgiving him would get some benefits. In the end his chose to forgive him publicly, but he would still hold a grudge.

"I will forgive you, _but_ you'll have to sign a magically binding contract stating that you'll never cast legitimacy on Tom or me." Dumbledore thought deeply about this and nodded.

"Tom, can I use your wand?" Tom looked at him confused.

"You do have your own wand. I hope the fall didn't injure your head."

"No, it didn't, but the fall broke my wand." Tom nodded his head and put his hand in his pocket, searching for his wand, but couldn't find it. He turned to Dumbledore furiously. Even if they could do wandless magic, they were still very fond of their wands. It was a sort of friendship bound to them as they were brother wands. " Don't tell me mine was broken too." Dumbledore only nodded. Before Tom lost his patience Harrison interfered. "Can't I use your wand?"

Dumbledore nodded and warily gave handed his wand over to him. Harrison conjured 5 pieces of paper and a quill with ink. He gave Dumbledore back his wand, who put it back in his pocket. Dumbledore raised a brow. "Are you sure you're bad at my subject? You could even use a 4th year spell." He looked at the stack of papers on Harrison's lap.

"I'm good at charms. But sign this. Here." Dumbledore took the feather and looked and examined the papers.

"Here, here, here... Oh, there and here." Harrison pointed at the lines and Dumbledore signed.

"So, you forgive me?" Harrison nodded and faked a smile.

"Well, I have to go, teaching. Goodbye, Mr. Collins, Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary to his classroom which had been fixed.

"You forgave him?!" Tom asked disbelievingly when Dumbledore was gone.

"No, of course not. It was an act." Harrison rolled his eyes.

"But why did..." Tom trailed of when he saw Harrison using magic to let other words appear on the stack of papers. Harrison gave it to Tom who read it. When he finished, he gave Harrison a cruel smirk, obviously very pleased.

"You really are a Slytherin." Tom smirked.

"Of course. But is not so bad being a Gryffindor. There are some benefits for our plan." Tom nodded.

"So, you used an illusion charm to let him see some other words on the papers. But in reality, he signed to let us go to the forbidden section and Hogsmeade. That's bloody brilliant."

"Yes, my dear Tom, it is." The words came suddenly out of his mouth and they both blushed, thinking about the kiss.

"What did you feel when we kissed?" Tom asked. Harrison was surprised. He knew that Tom was always straight-forward with his questions, but this question was just awkward. Harrison felt uncomfortable and didn't know how to answer. He thought back. Tom's kiss was soft and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. He liked the other boy but didn't know if he really loved him. He decided to be fair, Tom was after all his best friend and he wouldn't lie to him.

"I… I… don't know... Your lips were s-s-soft." Harrison stuttered looking redder with each second. Tom blushed too.

"But, what did you _feel_?" He asked. Tom already knew he had some feelings for him, although he never dared to mention them, afraid that he will scare the other boy away.

"Your...lips were soft too." Tom blushed redder too.

"Well," Harrison laughed out of nowhere, "we act like some dating pair. I mean we're just friends right?''

When Tom heard that his mood dropped, but he hid it behind a smile.

"Yeah… friends." He heard his voice crack a bit.

Harrison climbed out of his bed and conjured new robes for Tom and himself, the old ones were covered in blood. Tom raised a brow.

"We're going to Hogsmeade." Harrison explained, while he pulled Tom out of his bed.

"But, we're still injured and we don't have a wand." Tom wasn't in the mood to go to Hogsmeade.

"Doesn't matter. The robes will cover them up and it doesn't hurt that much. Also, we can do wandless magic." Harrison rolled his eyes. "We can go to buy more books. Perhaps there are even books about fixing wands."

"But won't we get noticed?" Tom asked, still trying to change his mind.

"No, we have permission. Already forgot the papers Dumbledore signed?" Tom sighed, there was no chance in changing his mind, not when he looked so determined.

"But if something happens-"

"It wouldn't happen." Harrison said cheeky.

"Trouble king." Tom muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, my dear." Tom smirked at Harrison when he blushed. If Harrison didn't love him, he would make him love him. Slowly and painlessly. But if that didn't work, he would force him. He was partial to the first option. He didn't want to hurt the other boy.

Harrison grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him out of the infirmary. Tom had only one thought floating in his mind. _Mine..._

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit boring, but in the next chapter will be more action. Also, happy birthday Harry! Thanks, for those reviews! There were really many of it. There were 20 reviews!_

_Shadoween : Thanks! Your reviews really encouraged me._

_MidnightFlame13968: Thanks and I will try it, but the chapters are well-written because of my beta._

_Dianadenisa: Thanks. Dutch isn't really easy. It's more difficult than English, but easier than Chinese. Some people said it was the 2nd difficult language on earth. For your 2nd question, if you mean MSN, then the answer is no. Also, what is your story called? I want to try to read it. Well, not really read but try to figure it out. It looks interesting. It will be my 6th language and it doesn't hurt to learn a language more. I'm Lillian and also like reading and drawing. If I may ask, if you're blind, how can you read this? And also how old are you? I'm 14. You don't have to answer if you don't want._

_Flux Regia: I don't know, perhaps slight. But you don't have problems with TomxHarry, right? Because there will be TMR/HP. Slight of course. It's not going too far._

_Notsofrilly: Thanks! Also, thanks for betaing. ( Does that verb even exist:betaing?)_

_NoxBlade1254: I hope you'll like this chapter too!_

_Ulqui's-girl: Thanks for the reviews! And I hope you'll like this chapter. Happy accident? Yeah.. perhaps. But this chapter is Happy Birthday. :)_

_I appreciate it if you review! _

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter: Hogsmeade_

_Ps: I will already tell you this now, I won't update 10 till 13 August, because I will go to Germany on holiday. Also, we're going 3 days to Barcelona in Spain. I don't know when. When I know I will tell/write, so don't expect I will write many chapters in August and all the months after August, because I school will start 1st of September. But I will try to write many chapters._

_Words: 1598_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta : Aafubbaia**

* * *

The two of them saw shops and people everywhere and looked disgustedly at them; the villagers were too happy for their liking. They were in Hogsmeade, the wizard-populated village near Hogwarts. The two boys walked into a book shop. Once they were inside, they saw tall stacks of books on the shelves.

"See, it wasn't a bad idea to come here." Harrison grinned.

"Perhaps not, but let's first search for wand fixing books."

He nodded. They searched diligently, but after a half hour, not one book contained any information on the subject. Harrison sighed.

"There is an easier way," he waved his hand. "_Accio 'fixing wand books_'."

He caught the lone book that flew towards him. They waited for another one, but none came.

"Only one? Really?" Harrison sighed. " Well, lucky we used a spell, otherwise we wouldn't have found it."

Tom nodded. "Are you going to read that? I can go search for other interesting books."

He walked towards the shelves and began looking. Harrison sat in a chair at the back of the room and opened the book. He began to read.

* * *

_Chapter 1: How to Fix Your Broken Wand_

_Sometimes your wand will break either due to one's clumsiness, the work of a dark lord, or some other cause. The purpose of this book is to provide you with some options to fix your broken wand._

_There are 5 possible courses of action you can take:_

_1. Go to Ollivander's; he can do something about it, but it won't always work._

_2. Go to the restricted section of Hogwarts to find a dark spell to fix your wand._

_3. Buy a ritual book written particularly for wand fixing, but ask permission. It's illegal if you don't do so._

_4. Use the Elder wand. ( Personally, I don't believe it exists, but some believe in it.)_

_5. Just give up and buy a new one. This is the easiest option._

* * *

Harrison sighed. This was the most useless book ever. It contained 500 pages, and the text on the first page appeared on the remaining 499 as well. Forget _How to Fix Your Broken Wand_, this book should be called _How to Become Insane_.

"Did you already finish it?" Tom's head appeared from behind a bookshelf.

Harrison nodded. "It was the most worthless book ever."

"So, we can't fix our wand?" Tom asked disappointed.

"Well, there are a few riskier options. The easiest one for us is going to the restricted section of Hogwarts and searching there for a wand fixing spell."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Tom walked over to where Harrison was sitting, carrying a few books in his hands. He placed them on a table next to him. "Here, I found some interesting books. You can read them while I go to the restricted section of Hogwarts to find that book."

Harrison frowned. "Why can't I go with you? It's not like we have to hurry. Madam Pomfrey won't even notice we're gone. Didn't you remember that we cloned ourselves?"

"You're the trouble king." Tom smirked and went quickly out of the shop, leaving a displeased Harrison behind.

He snorted. " I'm not the trouble king. Just a bit unlucky." he muttered under his breath. Harrison took a book from the table and began to read.

After a few hours Harrison finished all of them. They were quite fascinating. He placed the books back on their respective shelves and went outside. What he saw was completely unexpected. He looked with big eyes at the scene. Grindelwald's followers were everywhere, torturing and killing people. Harrison remained unperturbed. Tom had always said he had to stay calm in this sort of situation. He walked quickly along another road and hid himself in the shadows, hoping they hadn't seen him.

A man with red hair and brown eyes ran in his direction. Two followers of Grindelwald came after the man, trying to hit him with their dark curses. The man shouted for help and even cried a bit. _Crap. Don't come here, _Harrison prayed silently.

Unfortunately, he was the trouble king and the three people were now standing right before him, but thankfully not noticing him. He heard the man begging and realized that he had to make a choice between saving the man and sort of himself or letting the two masked men kill him. In the end he chose to save the man, because if they finished him off, they would see Harrison, and he would be the next target. _I'm going to hate myself for this later, _he thought.

Harrison waved his hand and out from his wand came two green colored beams in quick succession. The killing curse. They hit the two followers of Grindelwald, causing the men to fall lifelessly to the ground. The crying man looked around, searching for the one who helped him. He saw Harrison, who pressed his fingers against his lips and gestured not to talk or make any sound. The man nodded and man walked to him. Unfortunately, he was clumsy and fell with a loud bang on the ground. Four other followers who were near the road heard the sound and walked to the road. They saw a man trembling with fear and their two comrades laying motionless on the street and were angry when they saw the dead bodies.

"You're going to pay for that," The front man said with a low voice. Harrison cursed silently. Why must he be the trouble king? He waved his hand again and the killing curse hit three more followers, who also dropped lifelessly to the ground. The fourth follower looked at the direction of where the spell came from and saw Harrison, who now swore under his breath.

"You brat! I'll teach you how to use a killing curse properly." The man aimed his wand at Harrison. The latter ran away and avoided the curses the man sent flying in his direction. Everywhere he looked, he saw dead or injured people.

"Come and fight like a man!" one of Grindelwald's follower shouted behind Harrison. The rest of his party heard him and looked in their direction. Some shot curses at Harrison who still ran and tried to avoid it. He was really fast, from years of the escaping the bullies in the orphanage who liked to hunt him sometimes. It were the new orphans that hunted him, he could easily torture them, but if they hunted him he could train to run faster. Of course, he always took revenge.

He could see more people following him when he looked behind his shoulder. Harrison turned left and unfortunately had run into a dead-end road. He stopped and cursed when he reached the wall.

Harrison turned around.

"We got you! Draw you wand, or are you too afraid, you scum. It was stupid to come out of Hogwarts and it was even more stupid to try to fight us."

Harrison looked calculatingly at them. There were 10 of them, all barricading the mouth of the road. He could easily fight them and win, but he had to choose between showing them his wandless magic or not, since his wand was currently broken. He chose the first option, knowing he would have a greater chance of staying alive that way.

He shook his head. "Why should I take out my wand? You're so weak, that I can defeat you without it." He tried to incite their anger in an attempt to make them blind with rage and show their weakness. Luckily, his plan worked. In their fury, they all attacked him at the same moment, firing lethal spells towards him. Most of the beams of light were green, indicating killing curses. The one who walked in front of the others shot spells more rapidly and in greater volume than the others. The man nearly tried to attack Harrison, but he was able to duck and jump to avoid the spells. He came closer with each attempt to avoid being killed by a spell. When he was just one meter away from him, Harrison kicked the man's legs, the latter being surprised due to the use of Muggle tactics and falling flat to the ground.

Harrison sent an Avada Kedrava from his hand, and the man exhaled his last breath. The other nine people were shocked at the wandless magic and froze. Harrison had waited for this moment and was fully ready, shooting nine curses. He hit six people who were just stunned and fell on the ground. The other three avoided the stunning spells intended for them just in time. They shot more curses at him. _Serpensortia._ A snake shot out from Harrison's hand. It was a big snake, a boa constrictor to be precise.

**_"Attack him!"_** he hissed.

The snake did as he said and viciously sank his fangs into a man who stood there shocked after hearing him speaking parseltongue. He fell on the ground screaming after being bitten. Now, only two men were left standing. The snake slithered menacingly to one of the two but the intended target recovered himself and shouted, "_Vipera Evanesca."_

The snake vanished after the spell hit it. The man was so happy the snake was gone, that he didn't saw that another spell flying towards him. He fainted upon contact. Now, there was only one person standing. Harrison smirked, while the other looked a bit afraid. "You may run away. This is your only chance," he said amusedly.

The man shook his head no. "Fine! It's your own fault if you lose your life, you'll leave your wife and two children, Samantha and Lucas, behind with nobody to support them."

The man looked pale. " How do you know about them," he asked, unable to keep the fright from creeping into his tone.

_Legilimency, duh,_ Harrison thought, but he kept his face blank, as though he didn't care if the man died. "I know everything about you. Jonathan Walker. You have been a following of Grindelwald for 5 years. You know, I only came here looking for interesting books and spells to fix my broken wand." He didn't care when he said that much to the enemy, since the one standing before him was soon to be a dead man. "When I went outside, I saw a raid. So, what is the reason behind this?" he demanded coldly.

The man flinched. "I don't know."

"It's a shame. Would you like a quick death?" he asked.

"You know Dumbledore and Dippet will find out you killed us," he said, trying to scare him away.

"Dumbledore" Harrison hissed furiously, "is just a fool like Dippet. They think I'm innocent, but this proves how wrong they are, right? But thanks, I know better than to kill you. You will be the culprit. After all they don't believe an innocent 11 years old boy can take out 14 adults without a wand. Actually, I'm laying in the infirmary."

Jonathan Walker's became a bit redder.

Harrison waved his hand and smirked evilly. "Oh, how Tom would love to see this. He always liked to see people begging for their lives, while tortured."

"What kind of child are you?" he asked fearfully.

"A cruel one and your biggest nightmare._ Crucio." _A red beam shot out of his hand and hit the man who screamed and cried.

"Yo...you...a...are...rea...lly mental?"

"Oh, am I. Someone didn't learn his lesson. Perhaps a dose of more pain?" He channeled his anger into the spell. The man fainted, unable to withstand the extreme amount of pain. Harrison smirked triumphantly. "_Accio wands." _The requested objects flew towards him, making sure that none of the men could attack him anymore. Harrison walked out of the road, then suddenly felt something immensely painful. The darkness surrounded him. He fell on the ground, losing his consciousness. Three thoughts floated in his mind._ Tom is going to kill_ me..., _I'm sorry, Tom... _and _Compareo Opertum..._

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you liked this chapter too! More action! For those who already saw the writing style changed slightly, it because of my beta. Notsofrilly is still my beta, but she's sick. Until she's better, Aafubbaia will be my beta. So, this chapter is well written, because of Aafubbaia. Thanks for it!_

_Shadoween : It's a good idea. But I don't think he can try it after you read this chapter._

_WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM : Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too! _

_NoxBlade1254 : Thanks! This chapter contains more action! I hope you liked it!_

_Ulqui's-girl : Well, deeply inside. But he don't know!_

_Dianadenisa : Uhm... I haven't translated your words or read your book. *Blush* But I'm going to read it. Well, try to. I don't mind your mistakes. My English is bad too. Also, Happy Holiday! Or in Dutch : Fijne vakantie. Thanks! I like yours too. How does your jaws read my name?_

_Ramen-luver101 : Yes, they are until Harrison suddenly disappeared. And that will be soon..._

_Remus' daughter : I hope you liked this!_

_FraggleGaggles : Yes, they are!_

_Thanks for the reviews. It makes me more happier. I hope you will still review! _

_Also, I have some questions for you :_

_1) When Harry goes back to his own time, what will happen to the muggles?_

_2) Who's worthy enough for Harrison to be killed to make a Horcrux? Except for Dumbledore, Grindelwald and other people who doesn't suit. It must be out of Harrison and Tom's timeline._

_You can PM me or review. Thanks for answering._

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter : Grindelwald's Dark Prince _

_Ps : This isn't about the story, but for the ones who want to know it. I'm now reading The wheel of time book one The Eye of The World. It's a good book, but huge! I'm after 2 days ( Not 2 whole days) at page 80. It's perhaps impossible to finish this! Let alone the whole serie! *Sigh* _

_Words : 2390_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Beta : Aafubbaia**

Harrison woke up and looked at the white ceiling, but was unable to see it clearly. He relaxed until a low voice said, "So, you're finally awake."

Harrison got up almost faster than the speed of light. His eyes scanned the spacious room. He saw Gryffindor colors everywhere. Even the king size bed he lay on was striped red-and-gold. Finally looking in front of him, he glanced into the Dark Lord's blue eyes.

"Who are you?'' Harrison hissed.

"Can't you guess?" the man on the chair next to the bed asked.

Harrison looked calculatingly at him, and suddenly, he knew exactly who the man was. "Grindelwald."

The man nodded. "What's your name?"

Harrison looked distrustfully at him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," Grindelwald said with a laugh.

"Make an oath," demanded Harrison.

He knew he was talking to and even demanding an oath from the Dark Lord, but he didn't fear Grindelwald and neither of the two cared.

The Dark Lord exhaled loudly in frustration. "I, Gellert Grindelwald, won't hurt...um... What's your name?"

Harrison almost hit his head on the wall in realization of his stupidity. He had to give his name now, otherwise the oath wouldn't have any effect. He sighed. "Harrison Collins."

Grindelwald completed the oath: "I, Gellert Grindelwald, won't hurt Harrison Collins, except if he attacks me or misbehaves."

The light of the oath disappeared and Harrison felt a bit of pleasure rising up inside himself, but he hid it well.

"Why am I still alive and why don't you want to torture me?" Harrison asked straightforwardly.

Grindelwald gave him a friendly look, but Harrison didn't trust the smiling face in front of him for a second. "You're still alive because I wish you to be. I don't want to torture you, my boy."

An irritated look manifested itself on Harrison's face for no apparent reason. Grindelwald looked at him questionably. "Don't ever call me my boy like Dumbledore did."

Instead of being angry, the Dark Lord nodded and agreed that it did, in retrospect, sound too much like Dumbledore.

"So, what do you want with me?" Harrison looked seriously at him. Grindelwald laughed spontaneously. "You're quite an interesting child," he said, wiping tears of mirth away from his face.

"I'm not a child! Answer my question!" Harrison insisted, not really sure where he was getting all the courage to be talking to Grindelwald like that.

"Demanding answers from a dark lord? Well, that's very brave... And yes, you are a child."

* * *

Tom stood in the Slytherin dormitory. Broken things lay scattered everywhere on the ground. Even bigger things like beds and trunks were pulverized to ash. The other Slytherins didn't dare to go in, fearful of suffering the same fate as their possessions at Tom's hands. They'd already seen him beyond angry when he entered the dormitory, so they had hurried out on his arrival. The only things that hadn't been touched by Tom's magic Harrison's gifts.

Tom looked murderous, but deep inside this feeling mingled with a bit of guilt. He hadn't let Harrison go to the restricted section of Hogwarts. If only he had allowed his best friend to come with him, he wouldn't be kidnapped or dead. Tom wasn't even sure if Harrison was still alive.

He had overheard some teachers in the library talking about the raid and that Grindelwald's followers had taken a Hogwarts student, although they didn't know who. But Tom did. He already knew it was too late and walked with alarming alacrity to find somewhere to calm down (and destroy things).

Unfortunately for the Slytherins, it happened to be their dormitory.

Suddenly, a bright flash came from a corner of the room. Tom turned to the luminescent object, which was in his bag. He walked over to it and pulled the glowing thing out and seeing that it was the Parseltongue book, he handled it warily. Tom opened the book and saw something written on the first page.

* * *

_Tom,_

_If you read this I'm probably dead or in trouble. Maybe you want to know why you couldn't see this earlier. I placed a spell on it so it would show up when I said or when I was in trouble._

_I wanted to tell you that I'm fine. Even if I'm dead, I've already made a horcrux and this is it. The book. I made it quite a long time ago. I hope you don't worry._

_Please protect it since as long as this book is safe, I am too._ _Also, if you write in it, my horcrux will answer you. It can possess someone and use their body when they put their soul in it, but it won't do this to you._

_I hope I will see you again. I'm really sorry._

_Love you Tom,_

_Harrison._

* * *

Tears came but Tom didn't try to stop them. He wasn't sure if they were happy tears because he was sure Harrison couldn't die or tears of sadness because he was somewhere far away.

Tom decided to write in the book. Perhaps the horcrux did know if Harrison was okay. He conjured a quill and ink wandlessly and wrote: _Hello, I'm Tom. _He waited for a reply.

**_Hello, Tommy_**_**boy.**_ Even though he knew the horcrux didn't have facial expressions, he could tell it was grinning.

_Do you know if Harrison is alive or not?_ Tom hoped desperately that he would say yes.

**_Yes, I know. I can feel he's_**_**alive.**_Tom was so happy when he read it that he almost danced around in the ruins of the dormitory, but someone opened the door before he could actually act on that thought. He closed the book and put it in his bag as fast as possible. Dumbledore strode in, his stride long and elegant. "Tom," he nodded.

"Professor." Tom said smoothly, as though he had not been conversing with his best friend's horcrux a second ago.

"We know who was kidnapped." Dumbledore began, "It was Harrison..." Suddenly, the professor glanced around, shocked by the extent of Tom's destruction.

"He probably snuck out of the infirmary. And I think you did too. I know you used clones, although the others probably. I'm quite impressed you can use wandless magic."

Tom cursed silently, while trying to think up a good lie.

"Don't try to lie," Dumbledore said amiably, knowing what Tom was thinking. "I'm sorry. Perhaps he is still alive. The other professors and I agreed that you won't be required to go to class this week. It must be difficult for you, since I know Harrison is as a brother to you. I hope you can cope with it. We will do as much as possible for you. Also, I would appreciate it if you repair everything. Good day, Mr. Riddle." With that Dumbledore walked out of the room.

Tom frowned. The old man knew too much. He took his bag and went out of the room. Everyone in the common room quickly cleared a path as they saw him walking. Some went to the dormitory to see what he had done, while Tom walked to the room of requirement, which was on the 7th floor.

* * *

"To answer your question, I want you to join me and to be my heir..." Grindelwald said.

Harrison was surprised and suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain in his head. He placed his hand on his scar, which was always hidden behind his hair. It started to bleed. Harrison closed his eyes, just as Grindelwald stood up.

"Are you o..." the Dark Lord began.

Harrison couldn't withstand the pain. Everything around him went black.

* * *

_Author Note_

_Here's the new chapter! Did you all like it? I hope you all do. It's a bit short but I hope you don't mind. Also, thanks too my beta Aafubbaia. _

_I appreciate it if you answer a few questions. You can find it in an author note, chapter 11. Please, answer them._

_Mizzrazz72 : I know. But Tom too. Their planning to become a dark lord and most of them are a bit crazy._

_Ramen-luver101: Yay!_

_NoxBlade1254 : Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too! Perhaps Tom will kicks Harrison's Horcrux, because of his angerness!_

_Shadoween : Thanks! Your action scene's aren't bad. I think they're really good._

_Dianadenisa : Well, uhm... I still haven't read it yet. *Blush* Sorry. I'm quite busy and I'm currently reading 2 books. The wheel of time book 1: The eye of the world and Artemis Fowl book 1. But I still promise to read it. Also, Lilyan sounds funny. Thanks! Is Romanian difficult? I most of the time read your reviews without google translate and it is well I can't say easy but readable._

_TheShadowKitty13 : Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Remus' Daughter : I hope you liked this! Thanks, your review encouraged me!_

_I would appreciate it if you review and please answer my questions!_

_Xxx TheFanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter : ?_

_Ps : Author Notes are never betaed by an beta. So, I hope you won't mind some mistakes!_

_Words : 1586_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Beta : Aafubbaia**

Harrison woke up with a painful headache and tried to remember everything that had just happened. Tom...raid...Grindelwald...heir...bleedin—Grindelw ald's heir! He sat up and looked around. Harrison was still in the same room, but Grindelwald had disappeared. He placed his hand on his scar, which had always marred his forehead, but after realizing that bandages were wrapped around his head, he sighed. _Tom's really going to kill me..._

Harrison successfully tried to stand up, although this caused the pain in his head to increase. Slowly and silently, he staggered to the door, since he couldn't see any reason to stay in the room. He opened the big wooden doors and walked into an immense corridor, but since he had no idea where to go, he looked around and studied everything.

After five minutes of walking around, he saw a big metal door and decided to open it so that he could take out a follower of Grindelwald and ask him where the exit was. Harrison partially opened the door and looked through the small gap. He saw some people dueling each other and others practicing spells against dummies. He studied the men and quickly calculated in his mind the chances of him winning. The odds were 50 against 1. He could emerge victorious, but not without sustaining serious injuries.

Harrison slowly closed the door, but stopped when he felt two hands suddenly grabbing the collars of his robes.

"What do we have here?" The man who had grabbed his robes opened the door to the training room and threw Harrison in. "Look! We have another practicing kid! And this one eavesdropped on us!"

The other men looked all to Harrison who stood in the middle of the room, cursing. Fate _really_ hated him. He could now see the whole room and took the chance to look around. _Another practicing kid?_

Then, he saw four people in the corner looking afraid. He knew them. Abraxas, Cygnus and Lorea and Dylan. _What are they doing here? Did they sneak out of Hogwarts too?_

"Perhaps you know them. Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, Lorea Black and Dylan Longbottom." The man who had thrown him into the room grinned.

"How did you capture them?" Harrison demanded icily.

The follower of Grindelwald flinched a bit. "Those stupid children snuck out of Hogwarts to Diagon Alley, and unfortunately, we held a raid there. Well, let's use this practicing dummy now."

The man shot a spell at him. Harrison ducked, and the others did the same when the bolt of light came towards them. He avoided all of Grindelwald's followers and cursed even more. His eyes scanned the men, searching for the weakest among them. There were 5 boys who sent only Hogwarts-taught spells. Bingo. He ran towards them, luminescent beams floating behind him. When he was only a meter away from them, he quickly crouched down. The spells hit the 5 boys, and they fell to the ground. Harrison stood up and stepped over the bodies, while taking a wand as fast as possible. It was now 45-1.

"Do you have your wands?" Harrison asked, his back turned to the four behind him.

"Yes." Lorea answered. "But it's 45-5. Can we really win? We're just first years..."

"We have to try. It's better than torture, right?''

The others nodded and stood up shakily, wands trained on the men. The targets laughed.

"Do you really think you have the slightest chance of victory?"

Harrison used this small window of opportunity to attack, shooting stunners at a few men. Each beam of red light hit its intended recipient, causing each of the men to faint to the ground. It was now 40-5.

The other men sent curses towards them. The stunned and afraid Longbottom was hit and fell on the ground. Harrison sighed. Longbottoms...

The other three sent light from their wands at Grindelwald's followers and hit three of them in their respective chest. They also fell to the ground. Harrison blasted the killing curses at another small cluster of men and hit five of them, their lifeless bodies falling to the ground silently.

"_Expelliarmus_" The wand flew out of his hand.

"Now you can't do anything." A man grinned. _If only he knew..._

An evil smirk formed on Harrison's face. On sight of it, some followers felt rather wary. The wandless 11-year-old waved his hand. _Fiendfyre._ A fiery snake formed into the air and attacked the men. Abraxas, Cygnus and Lorea stood there stunned, while Grindelwald's followers screamed. The snake broke through their shields and burned them.

After a whole minute of agony, the snake disappeared. The whole room was a mess. Harrison looked around. Only two people were left standing, having only sustained small injuries. The boy who had just wreaked such malicious havoc smirked. "So, still want to fight?"

The two shook their heads.

"Are you sure? You are the perfect dummies." Harrison walked to them. "_Crucio._"

The spell hit them and they fell on the ground screaming and even bleeding slightly. Harrison's fellow first years looked afraid.

"Harrison! That's enough!" Lorea shouted.

She had never seen a person tortured with the Cruciatus. At first, she thought it was fun, but after today she decided she would never inflict such pain on someone. Harrison stopped and sent two killing curses at the men left standing. He turned and walked towards Lorea. " Why did you go to Diagon Alley?! Are you stupid?!" Harrison was outraged, and it clearly showed in his voice

"Well..." Cygnus began nervously. "Lorea wanted to buy some ingredients to brew a potion for you and Tom because she felt guilty, so we all sneaked out of Hogwarts, since Abraxas and I also wanted to go to buy some other things. We didn't know Longbottom had followed us here and then the raid happened, so they captured us. What are you doing here? Is Tom here too? You can do wandless and dark magic?''

Harrison studied them and absorbed Cygnus's lengthy answer. He decided to tell them the truth

"I sneaked out of Hogwarts too to go to Hogsmeade and was also kidnapped. I think Tom isn't here, because if he was, he would probably would've killed me by now because I was so reckless. And yes, I can do that. We have to go now, before someone notices this," he said, gesturing broadly around the room and at all of the charred bodies.

The others nodded.

"Do you know if there are anti-apparition wards?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, there are." Abraxas replied. "But can we really escape alive?"

"I think it..."

"I think it! I think we're going to die!" Cygnus stressed. "It's not like we're immortal!"

"Well, I am." Harrison muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, the others heard it.

"What? You are?!" Abraxas began angrily. "Why didn't you tell us? How?"

"It's nothing of your business!" Harrison was also angry, both at himself for letting the information slip, and at the other kids for asking so many questions about it, so he decided to take a drastic course of action.

"_Oblivate!_" His three classmates fell to the ground from the impact of the spell.

Harrison sighed. This was much harder than he thought it would be. He had to find the exit, _and_ take the 3 others to Hogwarts. He couldn't leave them, since they were good pureblood allies.

Suddenly a purple spell flew toward him. His instincts told him to duck, so he managed to avoid it. Grindelwald and another man walked out of the shadows, the former's wand pointing towards him. "I can't trick you twice, I see."

Suddenly Harrison's headache became worse. His scar was bleeding much harder than ever before. Grindelwald studied him, and decided that he wasn't too dangerous, so he replaced his wand in his pocket. Harrison fell on his knees. The pain was too agonizing. He looked at his hands. The boy tried to relax, but when he saw them, he was shocked. The reason? They were transparent. His whole body was transparent. _What's happening?!_

Then, suddenly, his hands disappeared, followed by his body and then his head. The darkness surrounded him...

* * *

Tom sat in the Room of Requirement, and wrote something in the Horcrux.

_Who did you kill?_

He was curious. He suspected it was someone in the orphanage. Harrison didn't know his relatives, so he couldn't take revenge on them.

**Angelique.**

Tom stared at the book, his mouth dropping open.

_Why her? Is she really worthy it?_

**Yes. She is. Because of her I became friends with you.**

Tom nodded. _That's true._

**Where's Harrison?!**

Tom felt the horcrux panicking. _Why are you asking me? I thought you knew it. Is something wrong?_

He was worried, praying that Harrison was still fine.

**I can't feel him...**

Tom now panicked, but tried to stay calm.

_You can't feel him?! What does that mean?_

**He isn't here anymore. Perhaps he was killed and don't have a body now. Don't worry Tom. With me you can guarantee that Harrison is save and alive.**

The horcrux tried to calm him down. It worked.

_Do I have to look for him?_

He was trying to think up a plan to do that.

**No. Better not. You have to follow the plan. He will return one day. Just keep me safe. I'm his only horcrux.**

Tom promised to keep it safe. He closed the book and put it in his bag, then walked out of the room. He tried to forget Harrison so he could put all of his concentration in the plan.

* * *

_Author Note_

_I hope you liked this. Sorry for the late update. I'm quite busy. It seems like I'm not going to Germany, so I can still update, but we're going to Barcelona in Spain for sure. I will try to make some spare time. _

_This AN won't be long. Perhaps the next one will become longer but I'm now a bit lazy. Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed or favoured!_

_I appreciate it if you review. I already thank you for it! Maybe I will even update sooner, but I can't guarantee._

_XxxThefanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter : Lord Voldemort._

_Words : 1760_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta : Aafubbaia**

Harrison slowly regained his consciousness. He heard someone asking a question, but wasn't sure if it was directed towards him. A woman with brown and blond hair stared with her blue eyes at him. She kneeled beside him. She looked worried. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Suddenly, his vision cleared, and Harrison sat up, scanning the surroundings. He saw wizards, witches and shops everywhere and knew he was in Diagon Alley. There were some changes from what he remembered, but most of the buildings looked the same. He then turned his gaze towards the woman next to him. Now that he had gotten a better look at her, he felt that he had met her in the past. "Are you okay?" she asked once again.

Harrison nodded slowly, since he didn't know what to say.

"Are you sure?" Harrison nodded once again. The woman didn't look convinced. "How have you appeared here? You fell out of nothing."

Harrison frowned as he tried to remember the events that had transpired before he had lost consciousness, but still couldn't find an answer to her question. "I don't know... Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. And you are?"

Harrison's eyes grew wide. Malfoy? "Are you a relative of Abraxas Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yes. He is my father-in-law. But who are you?"

Harrison felt a stir in his stomach. Abraxas was a father? If he was, then he probably had a grandchild by now too! What the hell had happened? Abraxas was only eleven the last time Harrison had seen him. Time... Could that be th—

Suddenly, everyone pushed against each other frantically, rushing to get to the sides of the street to clear a path, but Harrison still sat in the middle of the road, looking confusedly at the others.

"Get out-of-the-way, child!" someone shouted.

He turned to face the one who shouted and saw a black-haired woman who had the darkest eyes that he had ever seen, except for Tom's. Behind her strode a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had red eyes and dark, silky hair. Some people surrounded him, like muggle security. Harrison felt again that he had once met the man, but he couldn't remember when or where.

"Didn't you hear me child? Get out-of-the-way! You're now blocking the path for us and our lord!" she screamed again, now standing in front of him.

Harrison stood up and asked, "Who are you and who's your lord?"

The woman looked angry. " You don't know who I am? You don't know who our lord is? You little—" The woman pointed her wand at him. " I will teach you a lesson."

Harrison frowned. He and Tom were always the ones giving the lessons. And if she meant the same lesson as they did, then it would be not pleasant—quite the opposite in fact. The woman shot a Cruciatus at him, but Harrison ducked out of the way adeptly, since he was now very used to dodging spells. He kicked her legs and she fell to her knees. She shot the same spell at him, but Harrison avoided it once again and waved his hand, shooting a Cruciatus at her. The spell hit her and she screamed.

The others were looked shocked. Even the red-eyed man and the 'security' looked surprised at the fact that an eleven-year-old-boy could effectively perform a wandless Cruciatus, but they hid their shock well. The man in particular was startled that the boy looked like Harrison, but it couldn't be him. Harrison had died fifty years ago, so it couldn't be him. His corpse was either rotting or destroyed and his soul didn't come back 50 years long.

After a minute Harrison lifted the curse. "Is that enough? Or would you like more? Perhaps death?" Harrison said calmly, but in his mind, a volcano of emotions, of stress and confusion, raged inside him.

"Stop," demanded the red-eyed man icily.

Everyone flinched, even Harrison. The man walked towards him. "Who are you?"

Harrison looked calculatingly at him. As did the man. "Who are you?" Harrison returned the question.

The red-eyed man frowned. "You don't know who I am? I am Lord Voldemort! The king and ruler of Britain! And who might you be?" He asked with a dangerous, low voice.

"I'm Harrison Collins, and since when were you the ruler?"

Voldemort's shock was so immense, he didn't even try to hide it. After fifty years, he finally found him, but he still needed proof so he could be sure. The ruler of Britain couldn't believe what he had just learned. "Since 5 years ago," he replied calmly.

The others looked shocked at the tone of the Dark Lord's voice. Voldemort produced a book from a pocket in his expensive robes, conjuring a feather and ink in the air. He opened the book and wrote in it, Harrison stared at it with wide eyes. The others didn't know what the Dark Lord was thinking as they read the title of the book. Charms for Advanced students. What could the Dark Lord be doing holding up a Charms book?

Harrison frowned. " Give it back!" he demanded. " It's mine! It's my hor—I mean it's my horror book." Harrison had almost spilled his secret.

Voldemort knew what he was about to say, and was convinced that he was the real Harrison. He threw the book to him and Harrison caught it. He was happy that he had it back, and scanned the book to see if it was the same. It was like new and he knew that it had been treated with care. Harrison turned his gaze up towards the Dark Lord.

"Thanks..."

The others were shocked again that he spoke so casually to the most feared man in Britain; they expected that the Dark Lord would curse him. But instead of cursing him, Voldemort stared calmly at the boy. " Harri—"

Suddenly, a man walked up to Harrison. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore red robes and only stared at Harrison. Everyone stared at him and knew he would be tortured since he interrupted the Dark Lord. Voldemort stood there, an analytic look directed towards him. He had the feeling he knew him, but couldn't put a finger on it. The man stood in front of Harrison, who stared coldly at him.

"Oh my God, it's you! You're alive. I'm sure you are him. Harry Potter," the man whispered.

Unfortunately, the others heard him, and they looked shocked for the fourth time in 10 minutes. Voldemort was also alarmed, but concealed his feelings. He knew what the next step of the man's plan would be, and ordered the 'security wizards' around him to attack the man, but not the boy.

The man shot a Petrificus Totalus at Harrison, who wasn't expecting the spell, so it hit him. The man slung him over his left shoulder, but luckily, even in his frozen state, Harrison could still talk.

"Let go of me!" he yelled. "I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Harrison Collins! Let go of me, otherwise I won't be the only one to feel the wrath of Tom!" The man didn't listen. He just kept dodging the countless spells shot at him and apparated away.

Suddenly Voldemort knew who the man was and why he was so felt they met once. He wasn't an ally of Voldemort- in fact the opposite, one of his enemies. Sirius Black.

* * *

_Author note_

_Sorry it took quite long! But I hope you are pleased with this chapter. It's not long, I know. Sorry. Also, I perhaps won't update until I'm home. I'm going to Barcelona in Spain! So. I perhaps won't update until 25 of August. I'm hope you're not angry._

_Dianadenisa : I know it was 2 chapters ago. But I still didn't thank you for your answers and help, so I will do it now. Thanks! Also, I read it in the newspaper and I want to ask you: What do you think of the thieves who stole Dutch art? I was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want!_

_Shadoween : You're right. Grindelwald really looks hot! I think I will explain what happened to Grindelwald in the next few chapter._

_NoxBlade1254 : Here's the next one. I hope you liked it. Also. thanks for reviewing!_

_Remus' Daughter : Thanks! 3 days updating isn't torturing. Now, you perhaps have to wait longer than 1 week. That's perhaps even killing! So, I will try to update this week!_

_Ulqui's-girl : Thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you liked this chapter._

_My Alternate Reality : Yup! He did!_

_Ramen-Luver101 : Yup! you're right. He won't forget him, but he gave up searching for him._

_Manapohaku2 : Well, he is back in the present. About the others, I will explain it later. I haven't planned it yet._

_HpHgPjGone : Thanks! You really encouraged me! Also, I've already 2 betareaders. Well, one because the other is sick. But thanks for your offer. Perhaps I will ask you when my ' main' beta is sick again. But really thanks!_

_Light-You-On-Fire : Thank you! It's really coincidence and funny! Perhaps I will even give him a bigger role!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

_Also, I have a question for you all! Because it will take long before I update the next chapter, I have an alternative to still update this week. But it's up to you! I can still update, but do you mind a shorter chapter?_

Please answer with whole sentence. It's easier for me! Thanks in advance!

_You can review or PM me. But I prefer reviews!_

_XxxThefanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter : The rebels._

_Ps I have a second question. Is Ireland also a part of United Kingdom? Thanks BTW!_

_Words : 1716_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta : Aafubbaia**

Harrison sat on a bed absolutely covered in red and gold. He looked disgustedly at it. He had already seen enough of the Gryffindor colors. He stayed calm like usual. He and Tom weren't ones to be outraged in situations like this. Harrison knew that if one wasn't calm, one might let secrets slip.

The man who had kidnapped him sat on a chair in front of him, eyes sparkling. He looked different than he had five minutes ago. He had now curly, long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, and stared with his dark brown eyes kindly at Harrison.

"Hello, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Your godfather," Sirius looked nervously at Harrison, hoping he hadn't been scared away.

Harrison looked analytically at Sirius and the room around him.

The room looked like one from a muggle house. It might even be a muggle house, but he couldn't know for sure yet. The man, Sirius, didn't look like he agreed with Voldemort. Voldemort was the ruler of the United Kingdom, so if he was a rebel, they would be in Ireland.

"Are we in Ireland?" Harrison asked innocently.

Sirius nodded.

"You're smart, kiddo. Just like your mother Lily," Sirius smiled. "You really look like James, but you have eyes just like Lily's."

Harrison looked confusedly at him. How would this man know his parents?

"Do you know Cygnus Black?"

Sirius was a bit surprised with the question. He had expected Harrison to ask him something else.

"Yes, he's my father," He spat on the last word.

Harrison had the feeling that Cygnus and Sirius didn't get along too well.

"How do you know my parents?" Sirius had expected that question, but was still too nervous when he answered.

"I'm their friend and James' best friend. You disappeared 10 years ago." Harrison didn't believe anything of it. He didn't disappear and didn't have parents who were called James and Lily. In fact, he did not know anything of his parents, and couldn't trust some stranger.

"Let me go! You're lying!" Harrison was losing his patience.

"I'm not lying, and I won't let you go. I've searched for you 10 years long! I can't just let you go!" Sirius stressed.

"I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Harrison Collins. You've the wrong boy!" Harrison hissed.

"I'm sure you're the real one! There's no doubt about it."

Fortunately for Sirius, Harrison couldn't move, otherwise he would've kicked Sirius in his face.

"I see you're a Gryffindor," Sirius tried to change the subject, but he only made it worse.

"I was forced." Harrison's eyes became a bit red.

Sirius looked shocked at his answer. He had expected his godson to be a bit different than his expectations, but this boy who called himself Harrison was nothing like he had imagined.

The door suddenly flew open. They both looked up. Harrison's eyes became fully red. The wizard at the doorway smiled. "Hello, Harry. Or should I call you Harrison?"

"Dumbledore," Harrison hissed furiously.

* * *

_Author Note_

_Here's the next chapter! It's short! Without the author note it has only 500 words. Most of you chose a short chapter, so I decided to do. Thanks everyone who answered my question, followed, favoured and reviewed! Also, this is not betaed yet! So, you're now reading one of my own bad chapters! __  
_

_Mizzrazz72 : Thanks!_

_FraggleGaggles : Harry stays dark! This whole story is dramatic! That makes it funnier!_

_Ulqui's-girl : He's gone again. It seems like fate hated them to be together. *Smirk*_

_Remus' Daughter : It's faster than the last update. I hope you're not to much tortured!_

_TooLazyTooBored : Thanks for the information!_

_Hphgpjgone : Thanks! I hope you liked this one!_

_Shadoween : Sirius didn't really attack him. He kidnapped him. When are you going to update your next chapter? I can't wait for it!_

_Lemrinth : Yup stupid Sirius. But after searching for 10 years he finally found Harry._

_Ice Night : Thanks! You've got a cute profile picture._

_Ramen-Luver101 : Well, I can do that. It doesn't change the plot. Just give your character name and the ones who you would like to kick. Not Dumbledore because that would be too unbelievable. Also, tell me what you want to be. Deatheater, Auror working for Voldemort, traitor etc. I can't promise to give you a big role._

_Yay 10 reviews! I appreciate it if you review!_

_Xxx Thefanficwriter10101_

_Next Chapter : The Order of The Phoenix_

_Ps : I've made a wattpad account! My name on it is Thefanficwriter10101. I would appreciate it if you read my story. Although the summary sucks! If you give me the name of your wattpad account I will follow you!_

_PPs : This is the last chapter before I'm going on vacation. _

_Words : 839_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta : Not betaed yet!**

Dumbledore stood in the doorway smiling friendly at him. " May I come in?" he asked. Sirius noticed Harrison's anger and answered before Harrison could say something, " Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore strode in and sat on the only chair that was free, next to the bed where Harrison sat. Harrison didn't look happier of it. Sirius noticed too and looked suspicious at Dumbledore. " Uhm... Do you know each other?" He sounded a bit nervously, while hoping one of them said no. But it was obvious they knew each other.

There was a silence for a whole minute. It felt like hours to Dumbledore and Harrison, but finally Dumbledore broke the silence. " That's a bit private... Could you leave the room, please? I want to talk under 4 eyes..." Sirius understanded it and nodded. Although he did have thoughts about hesitating. He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Again there was the same silence, but this time Harrison broke it. " Let me go. I've done nothing wrong."

Dumbledore shook his head. " No, it's the best for you to stay here.", he said calmly.

" No, it isn't. Could you tell me the date of today?", Harrison asked, but it sounded more like a command.

" 1st of September 1988.", Dumbledore answered as if he expected the question.

" 1988?!", Harrison tried to hide his shock, but that was impossible when you're suddenly 50 years in the future. He didn't want to believe it, surely not when it came out of Dumbledore's mouth, but it explained everything about Abraxas old, suddenly another Black etc.

" Yes, like I said 1988. You have a lot of questions, right?" Harrison could say anything, the words didn't want to come out. It was obvious since he was too shocked, so he only nodded.

" What... did happen with Tom?", Harrison tried to keep his voice professional, like they spoke about a deal. Dumbledore looked uncomfortable and tried to think up a good answer.

" He's alive.", Dumbledore began. Harrison was relieved, but hid it under an expressionless mask. " He's doing it well, athough I think it's the opposite..." Harrison absorbed the information.

" Where is he? What is he doing now?", Harrison asked curiously. Dumbledore looked more uncomfortable than before.

" He's in Britain. I think he's doing something dark again." The man sighed. Harrison noticed the old man knew precisely where and what Tom was doing, but did not tell everything. Suddenly Harrison knew it. It was all too logical. The horcrux, the plan, Dark Lords, future...

" He's the dark lord.", Harrison said. He was happy, but also sad. Happy because the plan worked, but sad because he was being imprisioned. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Although he wasn't really happy that Harrison had already found out about Tom.

" So, your comrades kidnapped me to blackmail Tom." The anger came back.

Dumbledore shook his head. " No, this is just where you belong. You're not Harrison Collins. You're Harry Potter." Harrison wanted to protest, but Dumbledore interrupted him," If you don't believe me..." He took out a blanc piece of paper and a small needle. " You can do a bloodtest." Before Harrison knew what was going on, Dumbledore took a hold of his hand and made a small cut. A bit of Harrison's blood fell on the paper.

The piece of paper showed something and Harrison read it, while cursing Dumbledore.

_Name : Harry James Potter_

_Father : James Charles Potter_

_Mother : Lily Evans nee Potter_

_Birthdate : 31st of July 1980_

_Bloodtype : A_

Harrison looked shocked at it and didn't want or could to believe it.

" You're lying!" Harrison hissed furiously. Dumbledore sighed again.

" You may think what you think. But let's first get lunch downstaires to meet the others. Also, your name is now Harry Potter. Everyone will call you Harry. I just wanted to inform you. O and before I forget. There are anti-apparation wards, more wards, protection spells etc. You can't use dark magic or blood magic without my permission. You may not leave the house without permission of me and an Order member who will watch you. Now, let's go."

Harrison was absorbing the information and calculated his chances to escape. The only way to escape was to ask permission, but he already knew he would hate himself for asking that. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door. Harrison followed, he wanted to see the others so he knew who was the weakest to defeat to escape.

They walked down the staires and stood in the hall. There were more doors. Dumbledore chose the nearest door and they went through it. Harrison saw it was a big room with again Gryffindorish colours. There were a few people. Most of them were children. They were talking to the ones beside them.

When they went in everyone turned their gazes to them.

Dumbledore went to the largest chair and sat in it. He gestured to Harry to sit in the chair beside him. Harry did as he said to gain trust. It was obviously that they were followers of Dumbledore. When he sat Dumbledore cleared his troat. " This is Harry Potter. Please take good care of him." Everyone in the room gasped. " I know it shocking news, I will tell you everything at the meeting. Enjoy your meal!" Dumbledore ate his lunch and some others too.

" Hi!" Harry heard someone saying that beside him and turned his head to him. He stared in the brown eyes of someone with red hair. His mouth was filled with food. Harry smiled charmingly at him, but in his mind he found it disgustingly.

" I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you!" Harry was surprised he could even talk properly with the food in his mouth, bit hid it well.

" I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you too." Harry gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he had said it against a Weasley. He knew they were blood traitors and Muggle lovers. Fortunately for Harry, Ron didn't notice that.

Suddenly Ron's robes were set on fire. He looked shocked at it. " Help! Hel-"

Harry interrupted him. " You can do magic. Just use a spell."

" What spell?!", Ron said panicky.

" Aguamenti." Harry rolled his eyes. Ron took a hold of his wand and shouted. " Aguamenti!" Nothing came out of his wand. Harry sighed. Helping a Weasley wasn't a thing that was high on his what to do list.

Harry took Ron's wand and with a swish there came out water. He quenched the fire on Ron's robe until it was out. Ron looked relieved. " Thanks, mate!" Harry couldn't believe he said mate against him, but it would ruin his act if he complained.

" No thanks." Harry gave the wand back to Ron. Another red head came to Harry and hugged him. She even kissed him. Harrison this time couldn't hide his expression and looked disgustingly at her. Luckily, she nor the other except for Dumbledore and Sirius noticed it.

" Thanks for saving my son. I'm Molly Weasley by the way." Suddenly everyone heard a crack and the doorway was destroyed. They all heard someone coming in. It were a lot of people. The other took out their wand. And Molly gestured the children to hide themselves in a hidden room behind a portrait. The children went all as soundlessly as possible to the room. All except for Harry who was still standing there, trying to figure out who they were, enemies or allies.

The door exploded and a few people came in. " Deatheaters.", whispered Molly. _Deatheaters?_, Harry thought. The masked people threw spells at Dumbledore's followers. They did the same. Harrison felt someone's hand on his mouth and the other hand around his stomach. He knew it was a man. The man pulled him to another door. Harry tried to struggle, but wasn't strong enough. He saw a deatheater pointing her wand at him. No at the one who kept a hold of him. The man let go of Harry and pulled out his wand. Unfortunately for the man the deatheater was faster and kicked his butt. Then she cursed him and the man fainted.

The deatheater smiled. " Percy Weasley down. That's one!" She then turned to Harry. Harry looked at her calculatingly. " Don't worry. I'm Jeannette.", she smiled. " I came to rescue you. Our Lord said not to harm you and bring you to him."

" But I can't get out without Dumbledore's bloody permission.

" Don't worry. Our lord knew about the wards and sent spellbreakers and wardbreakers. That's how we came in."

Harry still didn't trust her, but everything was better than Dumbledore. He nodded. The woman took a hold of Harry's arm and fought a way to outside, to where they could apparate.

Luckily, the others fought Dumbledore's followers and made a way free. They walked out of the house and stood now outside. " Let's app-" Suddenly a spell hit Harry and he fainted. Jeannette looked at the one who sent in. Dumbledore. He had managed to defeat the deatheaters.

Jeannette decided not to fight him, but to bring Harrison safely back. After all, he defeated a whole group of deatheaters. She apparated away with Harry, leaving a burning house and a old goat behind them.

* * *

Harrison slowly opened his eyes. He saw he lied on a kingsize bed. In front of him he saw to people, a man and a woman.

" Finally! You're awake!" Jeannette said happily. Harry looked confusingly at her. The man eyed her angry.

" O, of course this must be difficult for you, Harry or should I call you Harrison. I don't know." She said. She didn't pay the man attention, even though he was the dark lord.

" Who are you? Who's Harry or Harrison?"

The dark lord and Jeannette looked at each other. Now, they understanded what spell Dumbledore sent.

* * *

_Author Note_

_I'm back! It's earlier than I said I would update but I couldn't let you wait! Also, this isn't betaed yet, because of the same reason. The last one still isn't betaed yet. My beta has some problems. But don't worry it will be betaed later! I hope this isn't too bad. School almost starts. So, slower updates._

_This author note will be shorter. I'm just too lazy and tired to make it longer._

_I also hope you liked your character in this chapter Ramen-Luver101._

_Happy Birthday, Remus'Daughter!_

_Thanks everyone who followed, favoured or reviewed. It broke the last record. New record : 13 reviews! Yay! Reviews are welcome!_

_XxxThefanficwriter10101_

_Next chapter: Memories_

_Words : 1852_

_Ps : If I got 200 followers I will try to write the longest chapter till now. If you have another idea I would like to hear it._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Beta: Not betaed yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Voldemort sighed deeply and frowned. He sat in his comfortable chair behind his desk. On his desk lay a parchment. He looked from his parchment to Harry or Harrison. He didn't really know it anymore and cursed in his thought. Harry looked at him and his eyes kept Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort could see that Harry had cold eyes, but when he looked behind the coldness, he saw confusion. He couldn't blame Harry for it. If he got in the same position, he neither would know what to do.

" Harry or Harrison, which one you would prefer, you need to eat." Harry hadn't eaten anything after the attack. Voldemort had tried everything, except for forcing him. He knew he was the dark lord, the most feared wizard of Brittain and perhaps even the world, but he just couldn't do that to his 'friend' and , dared he to say that? Lover. He still hadn't forgiven himself for letting Harry be kidnapped twice!

" You've poisoned it.", Harry replied coldly.

" No, I didn't do that. I know you're starving. You haven't eaten for 3 days now.", Voldemort said calmly, even though he wasn't. These three days were the most exhausting and stressing days, he had ever had. First, he had to deal with Jeanette. He thought she really wouldn't shut her mouth. Secondly, he needed to deal with a Harry without memories. Well, strange enough, he had only lost the memories of Tom, the Order and a part of himself. And the last, but not least, he had to deal with raids, attacks, traitors and revenge. If he was a mortal man, he would have died due the stress, but he wasn't.

Harry glared at him for a while, but in the end he heard his stomach. He would have 2 choices. One starving, two eating a maybe poisoned meal. Harry weighted his choices. After hearing his stomach for the second time, he give in. Slowly, he reached the plate and to a sandwich. He looked at it as if he was studying a book. He lifted the sandwich slowly to his mouth, taking a bite of it. It tasted wonderful. He hastily took another bite, he wasn't even thinking about the poison.

After he finished his meal, Voldemort cleared his troat. Harry looked at him curiously. " Harry.", the name tasted sour on his tongue when he said it. " Let's make a deal." Harry raised a brow. " You like power. You like showing you're better than everyone else and you like manipulating people. So, you have to trust me and we will search for a way to get your memories back. And you will get people to manipulate, power, knowledge and fame." Harry thought deeply about it. It was a good deal, but he was not sure if he could trust the man. But on the other side, he felt comfortable when he was with him and the man didn't look like he would hurt him. Harry sighed. " Fine. Deal. But how are you going to do that?"

" You are going to Hogwarts. The year already began, but that doesn't really matters. I will introduce you as my protegé. At Hogwarts you may manipulate the professors and the others, but before you do that you have to think wherether your victims are useless and not. Do you understand?", Voldemort stopped and looked at Harry. He nodded, while rolling his eyes. Voldemort went farther on. " You may not leave Hogwarts till I say it. There are wards so you can't get out except for Hogsmeade days. There will be people watching over you. And if you see Dumbledore, an old man with blue eyes and a white beard, don't trust nor fight him. He is dangerous and was the one who let you forget some of your memories. Also, in the Holidays you will come to the Riddle manor, this manor. We'll try to get your memories back and I will give you dark arts lessons."

" When am I going to Hogwarts?", Harry asked.

" Tomorrow. You will be introduced as Harry Potter. Or would you rather have Harrison Collins?", Voldemort asked.

" Harry Potter. Collins sounds like a filthy muggle name." Voldemort nodded.

" How should I call you?", asked Harry. Voldemort thought about it and said: " Tom."

" Tom?"

" Yes, Tom. I know it's my filthy muggle name, but you were always used to use that name. But in public when people ask you why you call me like that, just say it's a nickname or something like that." Harry nodded.

" Come, let's meet the deatheaters. I don't want them to attack you, so what's better than a meeting. Also, we will dinner with the inner circle." Voldemort strode to the door and opened it. He gestured to Harry to come with him. Harry still stood there. There was a long silence.

" Uhm...", Harry finally said. " I don't know why I'm going to say it. But... Thank... you..." Again there was a long silence, but this time Voldemort broke it. " You're welcome." Harry finally moved. An emberassed Harry and a happy Voldemort walked through the manor to the meeting room.

* * *

" Are you ready?", Voldemort asked. Harry nodded. They stood at the entrence hall right before the big wooden doors of Hogwarts. Harry sighed. Now he had to do everything again. Suddenly 2 arms surrounded him and held him tightly in his arms. Harry knew it was Voldemort. He felt his warmth and his soft robes. Voldemort lessed his arms and Harry looked up, he felt his face becoming red. Voldemort kissed him, on his lips. Harry froze. He felt the soft lips of Voldemort. He wanted to push him away, but couldn't resist the kiss. He felt so similar to Harry. He closed his eyes. Memories flashed before his eyes. He couldn't see it clearly. One memory was clear. It looked like a picture. There was a boy deadpanning. He had cold eyes, but it changed when he looked right in the eyes of Harry. He smiled and held out his hand. Around his wrist hung a snake. " Harrison... Nagini... and T... The picture slowy dissappeared. Harry wanted to shout at the boy, but couldn't get any sound out of his troat. Harrison, Nagini and T?, Harry thought. Tell me, who are you. Darkness slowly surrounded him. He tried to open his eyes. He saw Voldemort holding him and looking worried. He couldn't feel his legs. " Harry! Harry!" Slowly Harry's eyes closed. The last thing he heard was, " **Nagini**_._"

* * *

_Author Note_

_I'm soooo sorry! Reallyyyy! I owe you all an explanation! I couldn't write a whole month, even more ( Aww! That's sounds like you went through torture!) because I was really, really busy. Like many others school starts and I really get some much homework. So, I also went through the torture. I also, write another story on wattpad called " the elemental prince", although last month I hadn't updated much. Sigh. I'm really really sorry again!_

_Also, sorry for the short chapter. I've written this chapter as fast as possible, I even haven't betaed yet, because I don't want to let you wait longer. Hopefully, it isn't to bad! I promise their will be a chapter with at least 5000 words. Perhaps not next chapter, but there will come one._

_After all those sorrys, I want to thank everyone who followed, favoured and reviewed! I hope you all liked this chapter!_

_Also, I'm soooooo haappppy! Ranger's apprentice book 12 is coming! Yay!_

_I expect the next chapter coming this month. It's not holiday yet, but almost. I think it was the 18th._

_So, till then!_

_xxx Thefantasyqueen123_

_Ps: I've changed my penname for the last time. Please don't ask me why!_

_Pps: Next chapter : Nagini_


End file.
